The Power of Love
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Stefan has turned his humanity back on. Elena and him are secretly dating again. What happens when Klaus finds out...well Klaus kidnaps Elena and takes her on the run. Can Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, and Michael find her before it's too late? Cover photo made by Elena Rain
1. The Power of Love

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! OK so did anyone else other than me notice the look in Stefan's eyes after he catches Elena, it's true love and care which means he had to have turned his feelings back on! I wanted more to happen between Elena and Stefan at that moment but things got in the way so I'm re-writing it with the way I would have liked to see it happen. I do not own the opening scene. It's taken from season 3 episode 6. So all you Stelena fans enjoy: **

* * *

><p>Stefan sighed as he walked up the bleachers. Klaus had compelled him to keep an eye on her. He couldn't do that if she passed out drunk somewhere. It was time to get her home. She was laying flat on her back as she looked up at the sky.<p>

"I used to know every constellation, how did I forget them all?"

"You're drunk. You need to go home."

Ever since he shut off his feelings she's been more annoying than ever but at the same time there was a very small part of him that still cared for her. But because of Klaus's stupid compulsion he wasn't allowed to feel anymore.

Elena stood up and stumbled forward. "Fine, just let me fine my car."

"You're joking right?"

"Uh-oh it's the fun police." Elena whined.

Stefan fought the urge to remind her about the drunk driver who killed her parents.

"I thought ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party?"

Stefan ignored her last comment. "Ok, I'm taking you home, come on."

He turned to walk away but saw her making a different movement so he turned back around to see her climbing over the railing of the bleachers.

"What are you five? Get down."

"Why?" she giggled. "Are you afraid I'm going to…whoa!" she slipped but caught herself just in time.

Stefan flinched as something inside of him twitched. Elena's drunk giggle threw him from his thoughts.

"Whoa, that was close. Klaus would not be happy with you."

Stefan just smirked and covered his mouth with his hands and said "You're hilarious."

She let go of the bar completely. "Look, Stefan, no hands."

She fell back but quickly grabbed on again. Again something twitched inside Stefan only it was stronger.

She giggled drunkenly and let go of the bar. She screamed as she fell and something snapped inside Stefan. She rushed toward Elena catching her safely in his arms. He started at her as they both panted. That's when he realized what the twitch was, it was his humanity. The small fear of Elena getting hurt was enough to automatically flip the switch back on. He could feel again.

"I knew you'd catch me." Elena whispered looking into his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Elena…"

"What?"

"It's on."

"What?"

"Elena, it's on, it's back."

"What? What's on what are you talking about?"

Stefan's eyes filled with happy tears. Being able to feel again was the best thing in the world, being able to love Elena again was the number 1 best thing ever.

"Stefan, are…are you crying? Wait that means…. OH MY GOSH!" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly as she cried tears of joy into his neck. He chuckled and hugged her back crying tears of joy into her hair. Elena looked up just in time to see Ric coming, she shook her head and waved his off. "He's back…" she mouth to him.

Ric nodded and walked off but still close enough to shoot in case it was a trap.

Stefan pulled away and they stared into each others eyes. They leaned in and kissed passionately. They pulled away and Stefan took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry." She whispered softly.

"Don't you dare be sorry. You have just given me the most amazing gift. I will never be able to repay you Elena thank you."

"I told you I wasn't going to give up although…if I had known that all it took for you to come back was me attempt to do something crazy and stupid I would have jumped off a bridge a long time ago." She teased.

He chuckled but shook his head. "Not funny! Just so you know, you're a terrible drunk."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena, I could tell you were faking it."

"I was not!"

Stefan laughed. "Right, so right now you're sober again?"

"Ok fine! Most of it was fake BUT I do feel a little dizzy and light headed."

Stefan smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Go home and get some rest."

"What about you?"

Stefan sighed. "Elena, until Klaus is dead, we need him to keep thinking I'm the ripper with no humanity. In order for that to happen no one can know that I'm back. Not even Damon can know this. I have to pretend to be the ripper without feelings. You have to continue to try and believe that I'll come back. Only you and I will know the real truth. Promise to keep this a secret?"

"I promise Stefan."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Calling you Klaus's human blood bag. It was rude and mean and I just…I can't believe I said that to you."

"That wasn't you Stefan. It was Ripper Stefan, there is a difference."

Stefan smiled. "You have such a forgiving heart."

She smiled and they shared another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm so happy you're back."

"Elena, it isn't going to be like last time. I have human blood in my system, a lot of human blood. A few days in the cellar won't fix that."

"I know, but maybe you can learn to control, like Caroline does. Just use the blood bags."

"I want that but I'll need help."

"I'll do whatever I can just name it."

Elena nodded. "Look, we better go, I don't know how long Damon can keep Rebecca distracted."

"Let Ric shoot me, it will be more realistic."

Elena nodded and the nodded toward Ric.

"I love you and I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I love you too. It's ok. Don't be sorry."

Two vervain darts in the back and Stefan fell to the ground. Elena felt awful but her plan had worked that was all that mattered.

"Let's get him out of here." Elena said.

Ric lifted Stefan and they walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Elena got into the front seat while Ric put Stefan in the trunk. He saw an empty gasoline can on the floor but didn't think much of it. Suddenly the car started to burn. He ran over to Elena's side as she struggled to open the door. She could already feel the heat.<p>

"Open the door!" he yelled.

"I can't it won't open!" she cried out frantically.

She struggled trying to get out as the fire continued to burn. Smoke filled the car choking her lungs. She coughed and turned to the back seat. "Stefan…" she muttered out already starting to feel weak. She coughed once more. "Stefan!" she said louder.

Stefan stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes widened. A weight dropped next to him. He rolled onto his other side, it was Elena. He grabbed her with what strength he had and rolled back over. He kicked the trunk door breaking it and Handing Elena off to Ric.

"Stefan! Stefan!" she cried out weakly. Then passed out.

Ric groaned at set her down away from the car. He rushed back and grabbed Stefan pulling him from the car. They got fair enough away and the car exploded. Stefan threw himself on top of Elena shielding her from any flying object.

* * *

><p>Once it was safe Stefan removed himself and looked at Elena. She had a small burn on her face.<p>

"Elena, Elena, Baby, wake up." He cooed gently stoking her hair. "Come on baby, don't you dare die on me now."

Elena shot up with a gasp panting and coughing. "The car….fire…car…fire…" She struggled to move away still not registering being safe.

"Shhh, shhh you're safe shhh." Stefan soothed gently. "You're safe baby. Listen to the sound of my voice you're safe."

Elena suddenly took in her surrounding and relaxed. Still coughing. Stefan gently patted her back.

"Easy, you're ok. It's over."

"Stefan." She muttered weakly.

"I'm here, it's ok. Just rest."

Elena's coughing stopped and she had finally calmed down. Suddenly Damon and Rebecca came running over.

"What happen to the human blood bag. You're supposed to be taking care of her!" Rebecca yelled.

"I just saved her from a fire. Relax, it's no easy job watching her. She's so stubborn, it's annoying." Stefan said fighting the urge to yell at Rebecca for calling a human blood bag.

"Well, this party is boring. Tyler isn't here so I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"Of course, Try not to get yourself killed this time." Stefan said to Elena.

"Sorry, to be such a burden." She shot back. "But it's no picnic for me either."

He hated this and he knew she hated it to but it had to be done. Stefan got up and followed Rebecca. Damon ran over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

Her eyes followed Stefan as he started walking away. He turned to see her once last time and mouth "I love you."

She smiled and checked to make sure Damon wasn't looking, which he wasn't, and she mouthed back "I love you too."

It didn't matter if no one else knew the truth, she knew. Her Stefan was back and that's all that mattered. They would keep up this act as long as they had to until Klaus was finally dead. Elena couldn't help but smile as she remembered something Lexi had told her a long time ago.

"Love really can conquer all."

That was never more true than at this moment. It was Stefan's love for her that brought him back and she knew that no matter what they'd get through it because at the end of the day Love over powers all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so what did you think? Yes, this is only a one shot but once I finish "A True Family" story I will start another multi chapter story similar to this one. Stelena fans, what did you think? Am I only one who wishes this would have really happened? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. The Return of Alexia Branson

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. SO I have decided to just continued with this and not make a sequel but, if you haven't already, please read or even re-read the first chapter so you understand what's going on. Thanks to everyone who voted :) **

* * *

><p>Flinch, flinch, flinch,<p>

"Elena stop moving!" Damon demanded as he tended to the burn she got on her cheek due to the fire.

"I'm, sorry but it stings." She sighed.

She wasn't trying to be difficult she was just secretly wishing it was Stefan, he always had such a softer touch than Damon, and he always found ways to make it sting less, she was secretly wishing Stefan could tend to her burn….flinch.

"ELENA!" Damon growled annoyed.

"HEY! You're the one who offered to help me! I told you I could do it on my own." She growled back.

Damon ignored her and she sighed. She had to keep the secret going so she said "You played your part of the plan really well tonight?"

"Yeah?" he asked not really listen but focusing more on her burn.

"Yeah, Rebecca was drooling all over you and your marshmallows."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right before she staked me. I thought you were too drunk to notice."

"I was faking most of it." She muttered.

Stefan knew most of it was fake, Damon didn't. That just showed who really knew her the best.

"So was I." he told her.

He gave her that look, the look, he gave all girls when he wanted them to believe he loved them. But she knewr better. Thankfully Ric walked over.

"Hey, Elena, ready to get going?"

She nodded and quickly walked over to him.

"Great work tonight, sorry about the car…bummer." Damon said.

Ric just nodded as he and Elena walked out of the room and to the door. Just as they reached the front door Stefan came down the stairs. "You actually got me tonight. I definitely wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well that was the point." Ric said.

Ric knew the truth but kept up the act because he knew Damon was listening to them. He had promised Elena he'd keep quiet

"You know, you can hate it all you want but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around."

Elena fought off the smile. Ric just shook his head and turned to leave. Elena followed.

"Elena wait."

She turned back around to face Stefan.

"You could have let me die in that fire. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope."

"After everything I've done, you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again?"

"Yes, I do. I know who you are, better than anyone, Stefan, and I'm not giving up."

Their faces were inches apart and Stefan mouth "I'm sorry."

She nodded and knew whatever he was going to say next was going to hurt her.

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

"I'm sorry too." She mouth to him.

The next thing Stefan knew she jammed a stake into the side of his stomach. "No, Stefan, it makes me strong."

She ripped the stake bracelet from her wrist and handed it back to Ric as she stormed out of the house. It killed her to do that but she had to keep the act up. She just hopped she didn't hurt him too badly.

* * *

><p>She got in the car as Ric started to drive home.<p>

Her iphone started to beep. She opened it an saw she had a text from Stefan.

_The next time we're alone I'm so going to get you back for that. I'm thinking maybe tickle attacks until you say sorry, either way, watch your back Gilbert, because I will be getting you back. _

She giggled.

"Who is it?" Ric asked.

"Oh, Caroline, she just told me a funny joke."

Just because Ric knew didn't mean he had to know EVERY little detail. Ric just nodded and continued to drive. Elena responded.

_I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok? I feel so awful for what I've done to you. Please tell me you're ok. _

She sighed and laid her head back on the seat. This was harder than the first time they had to keep this secret. Stefan responded a minute later.

_Haha, relax I'm fine. I had some blood and the wound has healed. I'm actually surprised I didn't know you had it in you. When did you get so strong? _

_~Stefan_

_Ric has been giving me lessons. Teaching me how to fight back against a vampire. _

_~Elena _

_Well he's doing a good job. Keep up the good work. I'm proud of you. I have to go. Rebebcca just got home and if she finds out we're texting…well let's just say our cover is blown. _

_~Stefan _

_I understand. I love you, Stefan. _

_~Elena_

_I love you too._

_~Stefan. _

Elena sighed and smiled softly. Things were going to be fine, I mean how much longer until Klaus was killed….not much right?

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly Elena found herself back at school. She was running through the halls, her heart was racing. She didn't know what she was running from but she was running and fast. She crashed into Klaus who just smirked. <em>

"_We've got to stop meeting like this." _

_She just gulped. He dragged her into the lunch room. Stefan was already in there. He had a broken mop handle in his hands he was holding a few inches away from himself. Elena gasped. _

"_Stefan no!" she cried out. _

_She went to run but Klaus grabbed her arm. "Wow, this is amazing, the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." _

"_I'm sorry, Elena, I can't live with myself anymore. If I don't stop now I'll hurt you and I can't live with that. I have to."_

"_NO! Stefan please!" _

_Elena watched in horror as Stefan staked himself through the heart and he turned to stone. _

"_NO! STEFAN!" Elena cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_Pity, he was a good ripper. OH well, now what do you say we have some fun shall we?" Klaus smirked and grabbed her by the hair yanking her neck back. He sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed in pain. _

* * *

><p>She sat up in bed with a gasp. She was panting hard as she looked around her room. It had all been a bad dream…right? She grabbed her phone and sent Stefan a text, it was risky but she needed him.<p>

_I know this is risky and I'm sorry but I really need you. I just had the worst nightmare. Can you at least text back so I know you're alive…._

_~Elena. _

She waited and suddenly Stefan was calling her. She picked up.

"Stefan, what are you doing we're going to get in trouble."

"It's ok. I'm alone. No one is around me. Now what's going on? What kind of nightmare did you have?"

Elena's eyes filled with tears as she remembered. "It was so awful and so realistic." She whimpered.

"Tell me about it." Stefan cooed gently.

"Can you please just come over? Ric knows and Jeremy can sleep through anything, please."

Stefan sighed. It was risky but he knew Elena really needed him.

"I'm on my way, open your window, I'll do one of my 'super powered vampire jumpy things' and get inside." He mocked teasingly.

Elena giggled softly through her tears.

"There is my favorite sound. I'll be over soon. Just hang in there. I love you."

Elena hung up and sighed. She just hoped Ric and Jeremy stayed sleeping. Suddenly Stefan was inside her bedroom and sitting by her bedside.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She sniffed back tears. He was real, it had all just been a terrible nightmare.

"I had a terrible nightmare, Stefan." She said in a whimper.

"Yeah, what was it about?" he asked gently as he wiped her fallen tears.

"You…."

"What happen to me?"

"You…you di-died."

"Oh baby, " he cooed. "What happen? Did Klaus hurt me?"

Elena shook her head and sniffed working hard to not break down and cry. "You hurt you."

"What?"

"It was the night you and Klaus first came back to Mystic Falls, during senior prank night."

Stefan sighed. "Klaus compelled me to drink from you."

Elena nodded.

"You didn't do it, instead you…you drove a stake through your heart and killed yourself. I was all alone with Klaus."

"Elena, Ripper or not I would never ever leave you alone with Klaus, plus I don't think it's possible for a vampire to kill themselves."

"I know it was just a stupid nightmare."

"I'm fine, and so are you. I'm going to protect you from any harm."

"Can you protect me from Klaus?"

"I can and I will protect you from Klaus."

Elena nodded softly. "Thank you, for coming."

"Anytime, but I really should go. If anyone finds out I'm here our cover is blown."

She nodded again. "I understand. Go, I love you."

"I love you too. Try and have good dreams when I leave."

"I will, good-bye."

"Bye."

Stefan kissed her forehead and in a flash she was gone. Elena sighed and laid back down. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Elena went about her day as normal, she had to work hard at keeping herself depressed. It was harder at school because all her friends were there watching her every move. They were worse when her parents died but it was really starting to bug her.<p>

The weird thing was that Stefan was nowhere to be found. Rebecca was there so she couldn't text or call without her knowing. She didn't have a choice, she had to go right to the source.

After History she went over to Rebecca.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" She asked as she just continued to walk down the halls.

Elena followed her. "Stefan!"

"Why do you care? It's not like he cares about you."

"He supposed to protect me isn't he?"

"Look, I don't know where he is. He went out to the Grill last night and he never came home. I haven't seen him since."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Hmm….not really. See ya!"

Rebecca walked away. Elena sighed. "Stefan where are you?"

"I can answer that." A voice said.

Elena jumped and spun around. She was shocked to see Lexi standing there.

"Hello, Elena." She smiled sweetly.

"What, how is this possible?"

"I don't know, but I don't care. I have Stefan, and I need your help so follow me."

"Uh…yeah, ok."

Elena and Lexi left the school.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Lockwood's cellar.<p>

"What are we doing here? Lexi, Stefan isn't really the ripper." Elena said.

"I know, that's not what I'm helping him with."

They went into the room and Elena gasped, Stefan was knocked out and chained to the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me, Elena. I'm on your side."

Lexi closed the door and went over to Stefan, "Wake up." She said kicking his foot.

He woke up and looked around. "I wasn't dreaming." He said.

"No, you weren't dreaming. I found you last night leaving Elena's house. So I hit you with vervain and brought you here." Lexi explained.

"Why? I'm not ripper Stefan anymore, Elena tell her."

"I know, Stefan, trust me. I know, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here and why did you tie me up?"

"Because, I'm going to help you with something much stronger."

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you to resist compulsion."

"How, you can't compel me."

"I'm a ghost, I can do whatever I want."

"But why?" Stefan asked. "Why help me?"

"Look, we all know Klaus is going to come back for, Elena. When he does he's going to figure out you're off the compulsion and he'll try again. Only this time, Elena's near death experience won't bring you back. I'm going to make it so he can't control you at all."

"Ok, I'm in, tell me what to do." Stefan said.

Lexi looked to Elena, "Are you in?"

"Of course, just tell me what to do."

"Go sit on, Stefan's lap."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Elena walked over to Stefan and sat down on his lap.

"Good, now kiss each other."

"How is that going to help him."

"Trust me! Just do it!"

They both shrugged and shared a deep kiss on the lips.

"Good, now stop, Elena stand up."

Elena did as she said. "What was that for?"

Lexi looked to Stefan, "You enjoyed that right?"

"Oh yeah!"

Elena blushed and giggled.

"Good, now I'm going to control your mind and I want you to think of nothing but Elena and that kiss."

"I can do that."

Lexi looked into Stefan's eyes. "Stefan, I want you to break out of the char and run out this room in a circle."

Once she broke out of the compulsion Stefan tried to break free, he started to struggle. "Let me out!" he growled.

Lexi sighed. "You were supposed to be focused on Elena."

"I was…."

"All right, let's try something else. Instead of kissing Elena focus your mind a very special memory you have with Elena any memory that you feel is strong enough."

Stefan nodded. "I got one."

"OK, good, now focus your mind on that memory."

After a minute Lexi compelled him again. "Stefan, I want you to struggle and try to get out of the chair, struggle hard."

When she broke it, Stefan sat there un moving. Lexi sighed again.

"What if I talk to him, while you're compelling him?"

Lexi shook her head. He needs to be able to focus on you without you being physically there, but at least for practice's sake….all right, it's worth a try. Stefan just focus on this Elena, the girl who in the room with us. Elena, talk to him, just keep his attention on you."

Both Elena and Stefan nodded.

"Stefan, look me," Stefan looked to her. "Hey, just look right at me, just look at me, keep looking right at me. It's going to be ok. We can get through this together…."

She continued to speak and Lexi started to compel him. "You are going to start singing and you won't stop until the song is finished.

Suddenly out of nowhere Stefan started to sing. Elena and Lexi groaned. Lexi pulled Elena aside.

"How did you break the compulsion?"

"I tried to kill myself."

Suddenly it hit Lexi like a ton of bricks, "That's it."

"Lexi, I'm going to try and kill myself again."

"No, no, but you are going to act really sad, and really depressed, cry if you have to, but you need Stefan to worry about you. Make him feel scared and concerned, he will be so focused on you and helping you that he won't even register the compulsion.

"But, I can't just cry on cue, I'm not that gifted."

"Just thing about something sad, think about your parents or a fight you had with your brother, anything or everything that will make you sad enough to cry."

Elena racked her brain trying to come up with something that would make her cry and suddenly she remembered Jenna and the sacrifice, her eyes filled with tears.

"Perfect." Lexi smirked.

Elena started to cry as she sunk down to her knees.

"Elena, hey, what's wrong, Elena, baby talk to me." Stefan said instantly trying to break free from the chains.

"I hate this, Stefan, I miss her so much and it won't stop hurting." Elena cried.

"Who, baby who?"

"Jenna!" Elena cried.

"Elena, listen, I know it's hard but you can get through this. You're the strongest person I know, please don't cry I hate to see you so sad, please, I promise we will get through this together…."

As Stefan went on trying to comfort her Lexi went over to Stefan. "Stefan I want you to stop comforting Elena, I want you to just sit there and watch her cry."

"Elena, Elena, baby, please, shhh don't cry, Angel shhh, I'm right here, I'm right here, everything is ok shhh."

Lexi smirked "Perfect."

She went over to Elena. "It worked, it's ok."

Elena looked up and wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Wait, what worked?" Stefan asked.

"You just resisted the compulsion."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were so worried about, Elena, that you didn't even know I was doing it. I'm sorry, Elena, I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"It's ok, it worked that's what counts."

"Is she going to have to get like that every time?" Stefan asked.

"No, just until you get used to doing it without her. That's your motivation to resist quicker." Lexi smirked.

Stefan sighed. "Can I at least hold her afterwards please?"

Elena went over and sat on his lap. "Yeah, can he at least hold me afterwards, it's not picnic remembering those things."

Lexi smiled softly. She un-did the chins from his wrists. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena.

"Now that we know the secret, what's going to happen?" Elena asked.

"We need to keep going, I don't know how long we have until I leave so we need to get in as much practice as possible." Lexi sighed.

"You really have to leave?" Stefan asked.

"I wish I didn't have to but technically I'm dead."

"So am I." Stefan said.

Lexi smiled. "You know what I mean. Look, let's not think about that. Elena if you're ready we can go again."

"Wait, let's give Elena a break, the image of her sitting on the ground crying is burned into my brain, let's try without her. Please, I don't want her to be hurt again."

Lexi sighed. "Ok, but keep it in the back of your mind if you fail we're going to have to make Elena cry again."

Stefan nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready."

Lexi looked Stefan in the eyes. "Stefan, I want you to let go of Elena, move her off your lap so she is standing again."

She broke the compulsion and smirked when he didn't move. "Wow, it's amazing, the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." Lexi said.

Elena suddenly froze on Stefan's lap. Her eyes filled with tears. The memories of her nightmares returned.

"Elena, Baby, hey, look at me, Elena, look at me please."

Elena looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, She sniffed as she tried not to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. Please don't cry again." Stefan cooed. He wiped the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. "That's all over. It's in the past."

"You were going to kill yourself." She whimpered.

"What? Baby, no, is that why you had that nightmare? You thought I was trying to kill myself?"

Elena nodded. "No, Elena, I was weaken myself so I didn't hurt you. I was punishing myself for even trying to hurt you. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I'd never do that, especially not knowing you were alone with Klaus."

Elena nodded and calmed down again.

"Look, I'll think we will be ok without you. If both you and Stefan disappear everyone will get suspicious so head back to school. Act normal, I'll stay here with Stefan and help him."

Elena sighed and nodded. She didn't want to leave but she knew it was risky if she stayed. She and Stefan hugged and shared a kiss. Elena looked to Lexi and smiled. "Thank you for helping us."

"Thank you, you're the one who brought him back."

Elena smiled and they shared a hug. Elena left. Stefan sighed. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"I know you can do it, Stefan. But you need to have that faith in yourself in order for it to work."

Stefan sighed and nodded. Resisting was easy enough now, but would he really be able to resist when Klaus tried to compel him again? He honestly wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so I don't know if Lexi would have really be able to compel him or not but for the sake of this story she can :p Anyway, what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	3. Damon Learns the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After school Elena returned. Stefan was sitting on the chair, chained down completely. Lexi was in front of him with a bottle of blood and a blood bag. She got nervous.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked Lexi.

"Helping, him control his thirst for blood. It's something else that has to happen."

Elena nodded. "How is he doing?"

Lexi nodded. "He's actually doing well. I kind of….well I told him that you'd break up with him if he didn't get it right so…."

Elena giggled. "It's ok." She looked at Stefan, he was breathing hard. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"He is focusing on controlling his thirst so he doesn't rip this bag from my hand."

Elena nodded. "What's in the bottle?"

"Animal blood, just so he doesn't feel like he's starving, but until he can lean to control his intake we need to keep him on animal blood. The goal is to get him to be able to drink like I do, or like your friend Caroline does. Drink only from bags and only drink what you need to survive each day. It's just like you do with food. You eat only until you're full and then stop, Stefan he doesn't stop, he just keeps going and going, we need to help him stop when he's full. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded. "What will I have to do?"

"Watch." Lexi looked to Stefan. "You ready for another go?"

He shook his head. "I can't, please, I can't fight this, just…just give me more blood."

Elena's heart broke. "Stefan, you can fight this. I know you can. I believe in you. Please, just try again. You can do it."

"I'm a ripper, Elena, I can't stop."

"Hey, what did I tell you? You can fight this, you just have to want it bad enough, because you love me so much, and you're going to fight this. You're going to be the Stefan I know and that I love. The Stefan I fell in love with. The same Stefan who jumped into the water and tried to save a family whose car went off the bridge, the same Stefan who was willing sacrifice himself, so I didn't have to lose Jenna, the same Stefan, who held me and didn't get angry when I told him I didn't want to be a vampire, who supported my choice in trusting Elijah, the same Stefan who held me while I cried when I first found out about the sacrifice, the same Stefan who I made love to, I gave you something that night, Stefan. I gave you something so special not even Matt was able to get it, you are the one I trust and I love, and it will always belong to you. So please, Stefan, if not for yourself, than for me. I love you. Please, Stefan fight it."

"Wow, that was touching." Lexi smiled.

"She's right, let's do this Lexi." Stefan said.

Lexi nodded. Put the straw of the blood bag to Stefan's lips. "Drink, Elena count to ten."

Stefan started to drink as Elena counted in her head.

"Ten." She said.

Lexi removed the bag from his lips. He growled, his whole body just screaming for more. He struggled in the binds to get more.

"A little bit every day to help him get stronger." Lexi said. "One blood bag has to last him all day, and in between he gets animal blood. Until he can better control himself, no more than three blood bags a day."

Elena nodded. "I can do it, Lexi."

"Good, because when I leave it's going to be up to you to help him."

"I know, I can do it."

Stefan sighed. "I hate that you have to leave. I miss you so much Lexi."

"I miss you too, Stefan. But , I'm supposed to be dead."

"Thanks to, Damon."

"Look, I could go get revenge of him, but I only have a limited amount of time here and I'm not going to waste on him."

Stefan sighed. "I understand, I just wish I could spend more time with you, when I'm not strapped down to a chair."

Lexi chuckled. "Maybe we will, how much time do we have, Elena?"

"I don't know. I'll call Bonnie."

Elena grabbed her cell and walked from the room.

Stefan sighed. "Lexi, I can't do this without you."

"You turned your humanity back on without me; you broke free from the ripper without me. You can do this, Stefan. I know you can. Just believe it."

Stefan nodded. Elena came back inside. She was actually panting.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lexi asked.

"Bonnie…she…she...she found the necklace." Elena choked out.

"No, she needs more time." Stefan cried. "Get her more time."

"I can't, Stefan, they found the necklace they're going to close the door."

"No, Lexi, please." Stefan said. His eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I love you so much but I can't."

"Please, I'll do better, I promise, please. I won't be bad anymore. I'll be good. I'll be good little Stefan again, please just don't go."

Lexi's not beating heart broke. "Stefan, I don't want to leave. I don't have a choice."

"Actually you do…"a voice said.

Everyone jumped and turned around. Shelia was standing there.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Every single vampire that was unleashed came back for one reason and that was to get revenge. You came back, and you could have gone after Damon, and yet you spent all your time working to help your friend. The other witches and I have discussed it. We've all agree you can choose to stay if you want." She said.

"But how?"

"With this ring." Shelia said handing Lexi a ring. "It works as a day light ring, but only Stefan and any other vampire can see you. You'd have to decide if you want Elena to be able to see you. If you ever take that ring off, you be a ghost again and neither of you will be able to see her. So you must keep this ring on at all times."

"So, I'll be alive…."

"For the most part, you can decide who sees you and who doesn't. You just have to allow them too. You can feed again and live your life as normal."

"Well I…"

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"I'd love being able to come back but….I want to be seen by everyone."

"Only humans can't see you. Any vampire will be able to see you. You have to decide which humans to let see you or not see you."

Lexi nodded. She took the ring and put it on her finger. "Thank you, Shelia. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome. Just remember all vampires can see you. Human's can't, unless you want them to."

Lexi nodded. "I understand."

Elena blinked and Shelia was gone. "This is great, now you can stay and help, Stefan." Elena said.

"Yep, but I can't keep him trapped in here forever. You two go back to your lives, I'll keep hidden for a while, but every day after school come back here and we can work more." Lexi said. Lexi started to unchain him from the chair.

"Of course," Elena nodded. I'll be here."

"Me too." Stefan said.

Elena sighed.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"We have to go back out there and pretend to hate each other. I hate fighting with you even if it's fake."

"I know." Stefan sighed. "But if Klaus thinks that we're fighting, he'll believe he is winning and he won't follow through on any of his threats."

"I know, but it doesn't make this any easier, neither does the fact that Rebecca will be there reporting everything back to him."

"It's the best way to keep everyone we love and care about safe."

"Just promise me you won't turn back into the ripper? Please?"

"Ok, how about this, today if we're fighting and I say 'I can't do this anymore, Elena' What I'm really saying is that I love you."

Elena smiled as she remembered the last time he had used the line. "And if I say 'Fine, Stefan, whatever' what I really mean is I love you too."

Stefan went over to her and hugged her tightly. Then they shared a kiss on the lips.

"We should go." He whispered.

"Don't ruin the moment." She said.

They continued to kiss until he pulled away and growled softly. She sighed. "You're going to ruin the moment, aren't you?"

He sighed. "I'm totally ruining the moment, but I've been gone way to long."

"Nobody cares."

Stefan chuckled. "I don't know if I should offended by that or not. Plus, Rebecca may not care but she knows when Klaus calls for an update she'll have to know where I am."

"You just love to ruin the moment don't you, you little….moment ruiner." She teased poking him in the stomach. He chuckled and moved back. She giggled. "Stefan, are you ticklish?"

"Oh he's very ticklish." Lexi smirked. "Mostly on his stomach."

Elena giggled and poked him again. He laughed. "You like poking people do you; well how do you like this?" He started to poke her in the stomach and they both just poked each other for five minutes both just laughing and giggling.

"Ok, ok, you win." Elena giggled.

Stefan smiled as they both stopped.

"It's not fair, you don't need to breathe." She whined.

He chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "We shouldn't both walk out of here together. You go first and I'll come behind you."

Elena sighed. She nodded and walked out of the room. Stefan turned to Lexi. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Stefan turned back around and left too. Lexi smiled. She was back and now she would make sure Stefan never turned back into the ripper.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and everything was going just fine. Elena and Stefan managed to keep up their act and no one had been able to figure out the truth. Lexi continued to help him control his thirst blood and he was getting better and stronger every day.<p>

One afternoon, on a weekend, Stefan was supposedly getting "lunch" at the Grill, while Elena was studying at the Library; of course neither of them were really at those places. They had gone back to the waterfall that Stefan had taken her to the day before the sacrifice. Elena had packed a picnic and they were going to spend the day together. After eating they laid cuddled together just watching the sky. Stefan was sitting up, Elena was in between his legs with her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his.

"I love this." She said.

"Me too. I'm sorry we've had to fight more than normal this week. Rebecca is really getting suspicious and I needed to throw her off."

"It's ok. I know you don't mean any of things you say."

He smiled and they shared a kiss. Elena ran her tongue across his lower lip and he opened his mouth to allow her in. She turned in his arms and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands up and down her sides. She gently laid down onto her back as things got heated. But…the more heated everything got the more Stefan started to crave her blood. He could feel his face starting to change so he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" she asked.

"No, I'm ok. " he inhaled and exhaled a couple times trying to get control again.

"Lexi, said you're training has been going really well."

"It has, but I sometimes have my weak moments."

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it that far."

"Stop, it's not your fault. I loved it. I missed being able to kiss you like that."

She smiled. "Are you ok to continue?"

He laughed. "Well isn't someone a little addicted." He teased.

She giggled. "We hardly get to kiss anymore, I want to use this moment wisely."

He laughed. "Oh so that your excuse."

"It's not an excuse."

"Elena, it's all right. Just admit it, you're not doing yourself or anybody any good by living in denial."

"Denial about what?"

"You're a sex addict."

"I am not!" Elena shrieked.

They both burst into laughter.

"Plus, if anyone is in denial it's you."

"What am I in denial about?" he asked.

"That you're not old."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"That's it, you're in serious trouble."

He moved back on top of her and pinned her arms up over her head. He started to tickle up and down her sides and across her stomach. She burst into giggles squirming, trying to get away.

"Stefan, stop!"

"Nope, you want to call me old? Fine, this is your punishment."

"Please, Stefan, stop it." She begged through giggles.

"Hmm, if you say, 'Stefan Salvatore is the youngest, hottest, sexiest, coolest, 162 years old I've ever met' then I might think about it."

He moved to her underarms making her scream in laughter.

"Stop! Not there!"

He laughed. "Say the magic words."

"Stefan please! Someone was might see us." She begged through giggles as she tossed and turned trying to get away.

"Nobody knows about this place except for me and Lexi, so no one is watching us."

Little did they know it wasn't true. From not too far away somebody was watching them.

Damon was back to hunting, with his brother being the ripper and attacking him whenever he felt like it and ghosts like Mason coming back to kill him. He needed to keep his strength up. He froze when he heard a squeal. What on earth was that? He carefully followed the noise, like a predator stalking its prey. It was female for sure. The closer he got the more the squeals sounded like Elena.

Could she be hurt? "Please Stefan Stop it" He heard and he zoomed faster. He was too far away to hear the giggling in her tone. He thought Stefan was hurting her. He slowed down when the voices got louder. He saw Stefan looming over Elena only she wasn't in any danger. He was tickling her. She was enjoying it. Stefan didn't look dangerous at all, he was smiling and laughing… he was using his emotions. Damon gasped. He had been pretending to be the ripper; he had his emotions back the entire time. Damon growled under his breath and super sped away. He knew his brothers little secret.

* * *

><p>Un aware of what just happen Elena and Stefan continued on with their fun, although Stefan had tried a different attack to make Elena say sorry. She screamed in laughter as he pressed his lips to her now bare stomach and blew a giant raspberry on her belly.<p>

"Stefan! Stop it!" she screamed. "I can't breathe!"

Stefan chuckled but stopped. "Will you say the magic words?"

"Yes, I'll say it."

Stefan smiled and sat up. She sat up too and said "Stefan Salvatore is the youngest, hottest, sexiest, coolest, 162 years old I've ever met"

"Thank you." He smirked.

She giggled and they shared a passionate kiss. Unknowing to them that their perfect happy plan was about to come crashing down around them..

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so I wasn't going to keep Lexi in the story but I got so many reviews about how much people loved Lexi and how they wanted her to come back so I decided to keep on her longer. :) What do you think Damon will do now that he knows Stefan's secret? Will his love for Elena end up putting her in danger? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks to Elena Rain for her help in writing the short Damon scene. **


	4. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Big thanks to my beta Elena Rain but who also helped me write part of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Elena sighed as she walked through her front door. She had just had the most memorable night. She got to watch the sun set with Stefan. Right when the sunset Stefan kissed her so passionately she could have sworn it had been years since he last kissed her.<p>

But of course after that they both had to return home. It was getting late and The Grill and the Library would both be closing so everyone would expect them to be home. She loved Stefan and she would do anything for him but keeping this secret was harder than she remembered. All she wanted was to curl up under the blanket and sleep; she knew she'd always see Stefan again in her dreams. Her dream life with Stefan was perfect.

She went up the stairs and peeked her head into Jeremy's room. He was sleeping soundly. She went in and kissed his head softly. "I'm home, Jer." She whispered.

Ever since Jenna died they both made it a rule that they'd let the other know when they got home from somewhere, even if they were sleeping.

"K…" he mumbled sleepily.

She giggled and left the room closing his door behind her. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pjs, brushed, her hair and her teeth. When she was finally finished with all that she opened the door to her bedroom and she gasped seeing Damon on her bed….again.

"Damon…" she groaned. "It's late. I want to go to bed."

"Well you can't. Not yet anyway."

Elena sighed. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Damon nodded but then shook his head. "I'm actually a little hurt."

Elena gasped. "Who hurt you? What happened? Was it Klaus?"

God she was good. Damon shook his head. "It was you Elena."

Elena shook her head. "What did I do?"

"You lied to me." His eyes cold and angry.

"I never li-"

"Save it Elena. Don't lie to my to my face."

Elena closed her mouth.

"When were you going to tell me that Stefan was back on our side again?"

Elena swallowed loudly and Damon noticed.

"What are you talking about? You saw him? Is he okay?"

"Stop lying Elena!" he slammed his fist to her wall. "I saw you with him in the woods. You were kissing and he was tickling you."

Elena trembled in fear as she stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Damon growled. "I can hear your heartbeat Elena. I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying. I'm afraid of you."

"No your not." Damon stalked her until her back was to the wall. "You know I would never hurt you and therefore you are just upset that you're caught in the lie."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Damon! You can't tell anyone!"

He glared at her. "So it is true?"

"You know it is! Just don't tell anyone that."

"Can't promise that Elena. I think I'm going to have a talk with my brother." With that said, he disappeared. Elena quickly pulled out her phone to call Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Damon knows!"

"Elena?"

"Damon knows! He came and confronted me and he left. He's so angry Stefan. Please be careful."

"I'm coming to get you."

"No. He's on his way there."

"He's here…." The phone clicked off.

* * *

><p>"Hello Brother." Damon walked in casually. He walked over to the fireplace and stood in front of it for a moment before turning to Stefan.<p>

"What do you want Damon?"

"I want to know the truth."

"Ah. Care to elaborate a little more?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Well. 2+2 still equals 4 and the sky is blue… the grass is green."

Damon growled as he grabbed Stefan by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Elena knew things were going to get bad so she went to the one person she knew could save Stefan. It took her about ten minutes but she made it to the cellar to see Lexie.

"Lexie!" she screamed.

"Easy Elena. I'm here" she appeared behind her. "This ring is a nifty litt-"

"Stefan's in trouble! Damon knows about us. You have to help him." She watched as Lexie just vanished. "What about me?" she called into the darkness. She cursed under her breath and went back to her car. It would be another ten minutes before she got to the boarding house. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Stefan had Damon pinned against the wall but it didn't last long. Damon was still stronger then Stefan and he could easily take him. They both fought, the tables shattering and glass breaking all around their living room until they both froze when they heard a voice.<p>

"Well don't stop on my account."

Damon flinched. That voice. There was no way. He looked to the voice and saw Lexie.

"Lexie?" He asked surprised.

"I thought you were…."

"Dead. I know. So did I. Technically, so are you."

"Yea…"

"So what's going on boys?" She walked over and stood near Stefan.

Of course she chose Stefan's side. Everyone always chose Stefan over him. Damon was confused by her return but he knew the fighting had to stop. He knew Lexie could kick his ass if she was against him.

"Don't kill him!" They all turned to the front door to see Elena panting rushing inside to stand with Stefan.

"All right, look, yes, Damon, Stefan is back on the good side. But if you care anything about your brother or Elena you won't tell a soul about it."

"Are you all stupid! Klaus will come back and kill you all!"

"He can't kill what he can't see." Lexi smirked.

"What?"

Lexi put her hands behind her back and removed the ring. She didn't want Damon to know how she was back in case he tried to end her again.

"What the….Lexi? Lexi!" He screamed.

Stefan and Elena laughed. Suddenly Damon's hair started to lift up. Elena and Stefan laughed harder.

Lexi poked his shoulder and he jumped.

"Lexi!" he growled.

He continued to jump around and smack the air in attempts to get Lexi to stop. The door opened and Rebecca walked in.

Stefan quickly moved away from Elena.

Rebecca looked at Damon rolled her eyes. "I always knew he was part monkey."

Lexi stopped but kept her ring off. She was glad taking the ring off made her invisible to all.

Damon looked to Elena and Stefan. Then he smirked. "Rebecca do you know of, Stefan's little secret?"

"What secret?"

"Just the little secret I recently found out. One that only Elena knew about and kept from me and you for a long time."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Damon. Just tell me what's going on. I have a message from my brother."

"Wait, you've spoken to Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, it's why I'm here."

"What did he say?" Stefan asked again.

"That's not important. What is important is that Stefan turn his humanity back on."

"What? That's impossible. My brother compelled him to turn it off."

"Oh yeah?"

Damon grabbed Elena and pulled her into his arms. He put his lips to her neck pretending to bite her. Stefan growled and pulled her free from Damon's grip.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked.

She nodded.

"So, my brother compelled him to protect her. He doesn't have a choice."

"Fine, compel him then." Damon said.

"NO!" Elena cried out. "Don't!"

"Elena, calm down. I have nothing to hide."

He suddenly pictured Elena sitting on the floor in the Lockwood's cell crying. Rebecca went over to him.

"Tell me the truth, is your humanity back on?"

"No." Stefan answered.

Rebecca looked to Damon.

"What? No, I saw it! They were in the woods together they were kissing. He was tickling her."

Lexi smiled, he had been able to resist. But she still had to stay hidden…at least for now.

Suddenly Rebecca had Elena pinned to the wall by her throat Elena was gasping and struggling for air when she was compelled. "Tell me the truth, did Stefan turn his humanity back on?"

"Yes." She choked out.

"How long has it been on?"

"Since the night of the bonfire. I had Damon distract you and I tried to kill myself and it forced Stefan to turn it back on."

Rebecca released her and she fell to the floor coughing and gasping for much needed air. Stefan was by her side instantly.

"I don't think your brother would like that you just almost killed her." Stefan growled.

"Oh drop the act. Your girlfriend just told me everything I need to know." Rebecca said.

"Fine, it's true. I have my humanity back on. What are you going to do about it?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not going to do anything, about it." Rebecca smirked.

She grabbed Elena again and pulled her to her feet.

"No!" Stefan tried to grab her but Rebecca was too fast. She had Elena pinned to the wall again under her compulsion.

"I want you to take my phone and I want you to call Klaus, then I want you to repeat everything I say. When you hang up I want you to remember that you made the phone call and that whatever happens to Stefan is all your fault."

"No!" Stefan yelled.

Rebecca handed Elena her phone. Elena took the phone and called Klaus.

"What?"

"Hello, Klaus, this is the human blood bag calling. I just wanted you to know that Stefan turned his humanity back on and that we're dating again. The ripper you created is no more. Have a great day."

Elena hung up and Rebecca broke the compulsion. Elena dropped to her knees and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Stefan!"

Stefan growled at Rebecca and went over to Elena. He knew she was never going to forgive herself for this.

"Shhh, it's not your fault. It's ok, shhh." Stefan tried to soothe.

"What was the point in that?" Damon asked. "I could have done it."

"Oh now, you see the message I have from my brother is that he is returning to Mystic Falls, he should be here in three days, well…two now that he has more of a reason to return."

"That phone call was so Klaus got here faster?" Damon asked.

Rebecca nodded. She walked away as if nothing happen.

"Damon, how could you do this?" Lexi asked as he finally put her ring back on. "You say you love, Elena but you allowed Rebecca to torture her and use her like she was nothing?"

"Excuse me? It's all her fault. Elena, betrayed me, and she hurt me. I have done nothing but help her and be her friend. If she would have just told me the truth and trusted me I would have helped her but now, I don't care what happens to Elena anymore. Klaus can go ahead and kill her for all I care. "

With that Damon walked away. Lexi went over to Stefan and Elena.

"What are we going to do?" Elena cried.

"All we can do is be prepared; Stefan is able to resist the compulsion so all we need to focus on now is his control for blood. Hopefully, Klaus won't try and turn you back into the ripper."

"This is all my fault. It's all my fault." Elena cried.

Stefan just hugged her close to him and sighed. Elena was never going to get over this guilt.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Stefan nodded and lifted Elena into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as they both left the house. The truth was out and Klaus was on his way. There was only one way this was going to end and that was badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's short I'm sorry. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Anyway, in the next chapter Klaus will return and let's just say he isn't happy. What will he do to get revenge of Elena and Stefan? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	5. The Return of Nicklaus

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Two days went by fast. Elena, Stefan and Lexi lived at the cellar. Stefan and Lexi practiced day and night, night and day for two days on his resisting compulsion and also his blood thirst. He had to be ready for when Klaus got here. Everyone was scared. They all knew when Klaus returned, things were going to turn into a living nightmare.<p>

Finally that moment came. Elena and Stefan were headed home later that evening.

"Stefan, please, just once more."

"Elena, I'm ready. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Stefan, I'm just trying to help. I love you and I want you to be ready."

"I am ready. Klaus can't hurt me. I'll be fine."

"He's going to kill you."

"Nobody is going to die."

"Stefan please, I'm begging you." She said her voice cracked. "I can't lose you again."

Stefan sighed. "Ok, just once more but only because I love you so much."

They entered the boarding house and shared a kiss but were broken apart by a bone chilling voice.

Klaus shook his head. "Don't stop on my account. I love to see… _Emotion_." He was livid. Stefan had lied to him again. He was living a lie and he needed to be stopped.

Stefan stood in front of Elena. "Don't hurt her."

Klaus laughed. "She isn't the one you should be concerned with right now."

Elena stood in front of him. "Don't hurt him."

"Oh no need to worry my Love, I don't plan on hurting one hair on his head."

Elena didn't move from in front of him. Klaus started to laugh. "You can't stop me. You're just a pathetic little human."

Elena growled softly wishing she had her bracelet of stakes. She would love to just stake Klaus at that moment.

Klaus grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her away from them sending her backwards a few feet. Then he slammed Stefan into the wall. "I want you to turn your humanity off, and this time you are not allowed to turn it back on unless I say you can." Klaus compelled.

"NO!" Elena screamed. "STEFAN!"

Stefan smirked too. "I want to live in a world where my girlfriend and I aren't tormented by a nasty little hybrid but we can't always get what we want now can we."

"NO! That's not possible I compelled you."

"Well it clearly didn't work. Because I'm not compelled and my humanity is back on."

Klaus growled. He ran at Elena and pulled her tightly into his arms getting her into a headlock. Stefan flinched and got ready to attack. "Let her go." Stefan growled. "Right now."

"Turn it off or I snap her neck."

"You won't kill her. You need her to create your hybrids."

"Are you really willing to risk her life?"

"Are you really willing to risk the only chance you have at creating your hybrid army." He asked back.

Stefan loved being able to stand up to Klaus instead of working as his little puppet.

"Fine, you are no longer of any use to me. But, this little girl is."

"You let her go or I swear I'll kill you." Stefan growled.

"You can't kill me if I kill you first." He super sped over to Stefan and snapped his neck instantly tossing him aside.

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed. "NO! STEFAN WAKE UP! PLEASE STEFAN WAKE UP!"

She struggled but it was useless against Klaus's vampire strength.

"Say goodbye my sweet..." Klaus grinned as he grabbed Elena by the back of her neck and knocked her out as he applied pressure directly to her pressure point. It would be a lot easier to take her if she was quiet. Klaus stepped over Stefan's limp body and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>When Stefan came back to it a few hours later Lexi was standing over him. Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy were also standing over him.<p>

"Where is she?" he demanded

"Klaus took her; we have no idea where he is." Lexi said.

Stefan growled.

"Look, before you put a hole in the floor, I have a plan to get and save Elena."

"What?"

"We use Klaus's biggest fear against him."

"What's that?"

"Who…"

"Ok, who is that?"

"Michael."

"Yeah, only problem is we don't know where he is."

"I do."

"What?" everyone yelled.

Lexi chuckled. "I'm the oldest vampire in the room; I think I'd know someone as old as he is."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Stefan asked. "It wasn't important. But, I've been in contact with him and he knows how to kill Klaus for good."

"Great, let's go!" Stefan said.

"Hold on, there was a catch to him helping us." Lexi sighed. "And no one in this room is going to like it."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"He doesn't know how or where to find Klaus, he just knows how to kill him once we do. He also knows we have a powerful witch on our side."

"Where are you going with this?" Stefan asked.

"He wants us to track Elena, with the witch tracking spell because if we find Elena we find Klaus."

"Ok, so let's do it." Caroline said.

"Wait, Klaus never stays in one place too long. I learned that the hard way." Stefan said. The he sighed when he realized what Michael wanted. "Jeremy would have to come with us so we can continue to track Elena."

Lexi nodded. Stefan sighed.

"Do you guys realize what Elena will do when she finds out we took him with us?" Bonnie asked.

"He actually might be very helpful." Lexi said. "Look, I knew someone once who was in Elena's shoes. A human was taken by a vampire and the vampire used them as a blood bag for the longest time. By the time she was finally helped, she didn't trust any vampire, witch, or even ghost, the only person she trusted was her human boyfriend. If that's how Elena is, the only human we have is Jeremy."

Stefan sighed and growled. "I hate this but you're right." He looked to Jeremy, "You need to listen to us and do as we tell you, if we say stay back or wait in the car, whatever it is, obey it you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go get my sister back."

"Wait, how do we reach Michael?" Caroline asked.

"I believe that's my cue." A voice said.

An older gentlemen walked into the room. "My name is Michael. I want one thing and that is Nicklaus dead. If you help me succeed in that I will grant you no more originals in Mystic Falls forever. I will make sure we are all out of Mystic Falls by night fall after Nicklaus is dead. If you should fail I'll drive a stake through each of your hearts."

"Wow, he's friendly." Caroline groaned.

"Michael, it's ok. They've all agreed to help. Even Jeremy." Lexi said.

"I know, but I stick by my word. I hope they do the same."

"We've all wanted Klaus dead for a long time now. I would love nothing more than to see him dead. You have my word." Stefan said. "As long as you promise me no harm with come to Elena."

"She is the doppelganger correct?"

Stefan nodded.

"I have no use for her. I can promise you no harm will come to her at my hand."

"All right, then we're all in. Let's find, Klaus." Stefan said.

Everyone went downstairs. They lay out a map and few candles.

"Now, I'm surrounded by vampires, I need to be sure before I do this no one is going to kill me." Jeremy said.

Stefan chuckled. "Don't worry, you're safe."

Bonnie took his hand and sliced it with a butter knife.

"Ahh! Bonnie easy." He hissed.

"Sorry."

"Guess she's still angry at you for the whole Anna thing." Caroline muttered.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

He closed his hand into a fist and let the blood drop onto the map. The blood pulled together into one giant drop and moved on the map. It finally stopped showing them where Elena was.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy said.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that" Stefan sighed.

"That's the closest I can get. I'm sorry."

Stefan sighed.

"Look, Klaus has one need for Elena, that's to use her blood to create her hybrids so anywhere Klaus is going is where you can find a family of hybrids." Michael told them. "Might it be easier to look for them instead?"

"Wait…" Stefan said. "That's it."

He closed his eyes, his mind flashing back to when he was on the run with Klaus, he had mapped out all their stops and in which order. Klaus never knew he had a chance to see it. He opened his eyes and grabbed the closest pad and pen he could and closed his eyes again. He started to draw on the pad what he was seeing in his mind. When he stopped he opened his eyes and sighed. He had drawn a whole new map.

"This is every stop Klaus will make, Do you think you're spell will work on this one." Stefan asked.

"I don't know, we can figure it out on the way, right now we need to get moving. We need to catch up to Klaus, and fast."

Everyone rushed into the car and Stefan started to drive. They just hoped they'd make it time. They knew once Klaus had his army he'd have no need for Elena anymore and then he'd kill her, or what Stefan feared change her then turn her into his own personal ripper. Either way, they had to save Elena and fast.

* * *

><p>Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around but had no idea where she was. "Where am I?" she asked weakly.<p>

A nurse smiled nicely at her. "You're in the hospital. But don't worry everything is going to be fine. I'm just taking your blood for your friend, Klaus. It's very important to him."

"What?"

Elena looked and noticed that she was being drained of blood and it was going right into a blood bag. She gasped. "No." she said and tried to stop the nurse of sedating her. "Stop, please don't." She was weak but she continued to try and fight the nurse off and scream the best she could. "Let me go, please, stop!"

The next thing she knew cold arms pinned down her. "Don't fuss my Love; you need all the rest you can get." Klaus's said.

Elena struggled worse. "No! Please! Stop!" She cried out weakly but the sedation took over and she blacked out once more.

* * *

><p>She awoke a few hours later; she was no longer in the hospital but in the middle of the woods. Klaus and Rebecca were feeding on some humans. She cringed is disgust.<p>

"She's awake." Rebecca said.

Klaus turned to look at her. He had blood all over his face.

"Hello, Love, did you sleep well?"

"What's going on? Why do you have me out here? What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Don't worry; we're only going to use your blood so I can create more hybrids. You're here in case I run out of bags. Then once I'm finished with you I'm either going to kill you or turn you. I haven't decided yet."

"What…what happen?"

"Oh, Stefan is dead. We went back to check. He's dead. That poor little blond girl was crying so hard. It was very enjoyable to see." Rebecca said.

"No, you're…you're lying." Elena stuttered out.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth. Klaus snapped his neck."

Elena started to cry, and cry hard.

"Why did you do that?" Klaus groaned. "Now we have to listen to her cry all day."

Rebecca just smiled shrugged. "I'm enjoying it, dinner and a show."

Klaus just smiled. "I guess you're right. This is somewhat entertaining."

They both just sat there and watched as Elena cried into her hands for loss of her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Once they finished eating they dragged Elena to their first stop of wolves.<p>

Everyone was up and alert the second they walked in. A female noticed Elena still crying softly. She instantly went over to her.

"What is going on? What are you doing to this girl?" she asked.

Just as the female was about to offer some comfort to Elena, Klaus grabbed her shoved his bloody fist into her mouth and snapped her neck.

"Sorry, how rude of me. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid." One of the other females said.

"So you've heard of me? That's fantastic. That also means you know what I want."

"No, not really."

"What have you done to that young girl?" one of the males asked.

He was old enough to be Elena's father,

"Why is she crying?"

"Oh, well, actually, you could all learn a lesson from little Elena here. You see, Elena disobeyed me and so because of her disobedience I had to punish her and that was to kill her darling boyfriend. So, if any of you choose to disobey me, just know you're putting you loved one at risk."

"You've also killed her Aunt."Rebecca reminded.

Elena cringed at the memory of Jenna's death.

"Also her brother."

"What!" Elena cried out. "What did you do to Jeremy?"

"I just compelled an angry, drunk Damon, and he was more than happy to obey." Rebecca said.

"No!" Elena cried "No, Jeremy!"

She started to cry hard again.

Klaus groaned "Will you stop, I hate listening to that whine!"

"But I'm having no much fun."

Klaus groaned and turned his attention back to the wolves. "Now, this here, her name is Rebecca, she is my sister. As you've just seen, she can be very mean. The crying human on the floor is Elena; she's going to help me turn you all into hybrids."

"No, I refused to be turned at expense of harming this young girl." The older male said.

"Shame."

Klaus ran at him and snapped his neck, killing him.

Elena just cried harder as he fell to the floor. All he did was try and protect he got killed. Just like Stefan and just like Jeremy, Jenna, John, everyone who had tried to protect her got killed and now they were all dead.

"Now, does anyone else object to the change?"

No one said anything.

"Good, so who wants to be next?"

Again no one said again.

"All right, I'll just choose. Since I'm a very polite man I'll allow all the ladies to be first."

Elena watched in horror as Klaus went from woman to woman feeding them blood and snapping their necks. She was powerless to stop it. She just cried and cried. Wishing, hoping, and praying, that someone would find her and save her.

* * *

><p>In the car with the others Stefan sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was in the back with Lexi while Bonnie and Michael were in the front driving.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"I just know, Elena is scared, alone and hurting. I can't do anything to help her."

"We're going to find her, Stefan you need to believe that."

"I know we will find her it's what kind of shape she is in when we find her that worries me."

"Klaus will not kill her. He needs her alive."

"I know, that's what scares me more."

"Why?"

"Klaus needs a ripper, I'm no longer good enough for him so creating a new vampire and raising them as a ripper is the only choice he has, Elena doesn't want this life for herself and neither of us want her to live as a ripper, she'd never be able to handle the guilt."

"Stefan, what part of, Klaus won't kill her, Elena do you not understand? He needs her human blood. Even after he has enough hybrids he will keep her around in case the hybrids die. Look, I know you're worried. I also know that when you worry your mind goes searching for the worst possible outcome. But it's not going to happen. Klaus needs Elena alive and human."

Stefan sighed. "Lexi, I just can't lose her. We've been through so much and we finally found our way back to each other. I can't lose her."

"You won't, we will find her and she will be fine. She will be human and she'll be alive."

Stefan sighed. "I hope your right."

Stefan sighed as he looked out the window and watched the tree pass by. Lexi was right, Elena would be alive, but she would be far from fine. Stefan knew from personal experience what it was like traveling with Klaus and it was going to be a living nightmare that haunted her for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so all the drama begins now lol Will they find Elena? What condition will she be in if they do find her? Also I know Michael and Rebecca's names are spelled differently in the series but this spelling is easier so I'm just using those. Also, Jeremy nor Stefan is dead. Rebecca is just using that to torment Elena because she hates her lol. Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	6. Losing Trust in Everyone

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Finally the hybrids started to wake up. Elena panicked thinking they'd all be feeding off her. But Klaus grabbed one of the blood bags he had gotten from the hospital. "Here, share this." He handed it to one person and they used it then passed it to the next. Once they were all finished Klaus smirked, he had officially had his army of hybrids.<p>

"Get some rest my lovelies; we leave here first thing tomorrow morning."

Sighing Elena decided to try and get some sleep. She was exhausted from the day. The ground was super uncomfortable but it was all she had. She closed her eyes and surprised herself by falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Elena was back at the quarry. She was surrounded by a ring a fire, Jenna was next to her. It was the night of the sacrifice. <em>

"_Don't worry." Jenna told her. "I know what I have to do." _

_Once the fire was gone, Jenna super sped over to Greta and bit into her neck. Klaus staked her in the side bring her down. _

"_Just turn it off." Elena cried. "You won't be scared anymore." _

_Klaus went over to Jenna and smirked at her before staking her. _

"_No! Jenna!" Elena shouted. "No Jenna!" _

_She started to cry. Jenna was gone. This had to be a dream, it just had to be. She squeezed her eyes closed. When she opened them again she was still at the quarry but this time Jenna was next to her…Stefan was. He was trapped in the other ring of fire. He was waiting to be scraficed. _

"_No, Stefan." She cried. _

"_I'm sorry, Elena. I love you." _

"_Don't, please." She begged. _

_The fire around him vanished and he walked over to Klaus. _

"_NO! STEFAN!" she screamed. _

_Klaus staked him and he was forever dead. _

"_NO! NO! STEFAN! STEFAN PLEASE!" she screamed in tears. _

Elena shot up gasping, "STEFAN!"

She looked around and realized it had all been a bad dream. She looked at Klaus he just smirked at her. "Bad dreams?" he asked.

Elena looked away from him and buried her face in her arms and cried herself back to sleep. When would this nightmare end?

* * *

><p>Then next morning, Stefan and the crew arrived at the first camp site but it was empty.<p>

"We're close." Michael said. "The fire is still smoking so they left not too long ago."

"Let's see where they went." Bonnie said.

She opened the map and they cut Jeremy's hand again. Once they got the new location they packed up and quickly continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>A little over a week passed by, just as Stefan and the others would get close, Klaus would have already packed up and move on. Klaus tormented Elena in her dreams at night, making her remember the sacrifice and making her watch as he killed Stefan over and over again. Because she was the only human; whenever any of the vampires got hungry she was who they fed off of. Then Klaus would force her to drink his blood to keep her alive. It wasn't long before Klaus ran out of blood bags. So it was time to use Elena.<p>

She gulped when Klaus looked to her. He grabbed her and bit into both sides of her neck, then both of her wrist. "Drink up my lovelies." Klaus said.

Elena dropped to the floor weak. She screamed in pain as all the newest hybrids drank from her. Finally they stopped. Klaus shoved his wrist into her mouth forcing her to drink his blood. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

One afternoon, a few days later, Klaus was training his hybrids while Rebecca and Elena sat by watching. Rebecca looked at Elena. "I'm hungry give me your wrist."

"No." Elena said.

Rebecca grabbed her wrist and bit into and drank and drank until Elena passed out cold from blood loss. Klaus turned around and growled. "Was that necessary?"

He went over to Elena and bent down forcing his wrist into her mouth again. She was alive but still out cold. Klaus just went back to his hybrids. "Don't touch her." Klaus warned.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She looked and Elena and smirked. "You deserved that."

* * *

><p>It was just an endless cycle, it continued on that way for five months. Klaus, Rebecca and the other hybrids used her whenever they got hungry. At night, Klaus haunted Elena's dreams with memories of the sacrifice. She was forced to watch as Klaus killed innocent people just because they refused to be vampires. Luckily Klaus allowed her to eat so she was fed every day. But that was all that was good about it. She had no hope of being found because Stefan was dead and no one else knew she was missing. Elena had reached her breaking point a long time ago. By this point she lost all trust in anything that wasn't a human, wolves, ghost, vampires, even witches. So, even if Bonnie and Caroline did come to save her, she wouldn't trust them anymore…how could she?<p>

One day, her life finally changed. They were at their last stop for the night. She was lying on the ground as six hybrids used her for their dinner. Three on each side, each attacking her, neck, wrist and ankles. Then, suddenly everything was happening so fast. She heard a tree branch snap so she looked and saw Bonnie, she was instantly using her powers causing all the hybrids and vampires to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Honestly she didn't care; all she did was just hope that Bonnie didn't hurt her.

* * *

><p>With Stefan and the others a few minutes before they were just feet away when the car stopped. Jeremy was left in the car for safety reasons and the other vampires moved forward with Bonnie. When she stopped moving they did as well.<p>

"Okay, here is the plan. Lexi is going to come with me. When she gives Stefan the signal you guys come in and do your thing."

Stefan stiffened as did Caroline.

"Stefan…" Caroline whispered. She knew that smell anywhere. It was Elena's blood.

"Bonnie you need to move now." Stefan growled angrily. "We are wasting time."

"Don't growl at me." She glared at him and then walked away from the vampire and towards Elena. She cursed under her breath when she stepped on a fallen branch and it snapped under her feet. All eyes turned to her and she quickly extended her arm using all of her power to weaken Klaus. She could sense Lexi was next to her unsure of how to help. She extended her other arm to weaken the hybrids and Rebekah those were super easy to take down.

She then focused all of her power on Klaus. As she stepped closer to him drawing more and more energy into her attacks she felt Lexi following her step by step, closely behind her. "Lexie Now." She whispered as Klaus arched his back in pain and fell to the ground. Bonnie didn't stop her attack, she kept it going.

"Now Stefan."Lexi told him through his mind.

Stefan and Caroline vamped out along with Mikael. "Let's go."

Within seconds Caroline and Stefan had Klaus pinned to the ground with his arms spread apart. Mikael looming over him with the special dagger in his hands. "You never learn NiKlaus. We could have been a family again." He taunted.

"What are you going to do? Kill me father? You don't have it in you old man."

"I killed you once didn't I? I drove a sword through your heart and I will do the same with this dagger." He sneered in his face before quickly; before any of them could blink the dagger was in his chest, directly in the center of his heart.

A look of fear spread upon Klaus's face before it quickly turned to pain. He screamed loudly as the stone consumed him and then caught fire. He writhed in pain until he stilled. He was officially gone.

"NO!" Rebekah screamed just waking up from her migraine! Stefan quickly grabbed Rebekah before she could grab Elena. Caroline looked at Rebekah and growled. "You hurt my family, my friends, you tried to steal my boyfriend. It's over!" Caroline took aim and was about to pierce her heart when Mikael stopped her, freezing her arm in place with his own. "Don't kill her."

"But… but…."

"No. She will be given a choice. Isn't that right Rebekah?

"I do?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, you can choose you come with me, we will leave Mystic Falls forever, reunite our family and finally live our life the way we've wanted or, you can join your mistake of a brother, or should I call him the man who murdered your mother."

"What?"

"It's true, I'm sorry, I know you loved him."

Suddenly Rebecca dropped to her knees and started to cry. "I'm sorry! I've hurt you all so much and I'm so sorry."

Stefan let her go, she wasn't a threat anymore.

"Come, my Daughter, let us get the others and leave this horrid Mystic Falls forever."

Rebecca stood and nodded. Michael looked to Stefan. "Thank you, are you able to find your way back home?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh here, this is the address to where Klaus had your family. I wish you and your family the best."

Stefan handed him a small folded piece of paper.

Michael and Rebecca walked away. Stefan and the other rushed over to Elena. She got scared and flinched away. "NO!" she screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I told you this might happen. Stefan go get Jeremy." Lexi said.

Nodding Stefan took off running. A minute later he returned Jeremy went right over to his sister.

"Jeremy," she whimpered.

"I'm here, its ok."

"Jeremy, I can see him." She whimpered.

"See who?"

"Stefan."

"I can see him too. No big deal."

"He's dead."

"What? No he's not. He's very much alive…well as alive as all vampires are."

Elena looked to Stefan and reached out to him. "Stefan!"

He ran over to him.

"Hey, Angel." He kissed her forehead.

"Stefan, I hurt."

"I know, Baby, I can make it stop but you have to trust me ok?"

Elena nodded. Stefan bit into his wrist and gently placed it in Elena's mouth. She closed her lips around his wrist and allowed his blood to work magic on her wounds. All her bleeding wounds began to heal and all her pain started to vanish.

"I think you've healed her." Jeremy said.

"I know, but I still want to take her to hospital and have her checked out. Who knows what that monster did to her."

Jeremy nodded.

"Can you carry her?"

Jeremy nodded. He lifted Elena into his arms she started to squirm."No, Stefan!"

"I'm right here." Stefan soothed as they both stood up.

"Stefan!" Elena reached out to him.

He chuckled and took her into his arms. "I guess this is a good sign. She didn't trust me a minute ago."

"She thought you were dead. Rebecca told her that you and I were dead."

Stefan sighed and kissed her head. "I'm not dead. I'm right here. Nothing is going to keep me away from you."

She cuddled into him and he smiled. They all headed out to the car. Jeremy and Stefan climbed into the very back and sat with Elena. Bonnie and Caroline were in the middle and Lexi was up front driving.

"Stefan, how are we going to keep the doctors from asking questions?" Caroline asked.

"Simple, we're going to compel them to just look at her and tell us if she's hurt. They're not allowed to ask questions." Stefan told her.

"Oh…right."

Stefan looked down at Elena; she was laying across both his and Jeremy's lap. She looked exhausted but Stefan knew she was fighting off the sleep. He stroked her hair. "Sleep, you're safe now."

"No, I'll have bad dream."

Stefan smiled softly and kissed her head. "I'll make sure you only have good dreams." He slipped his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed her stomach. "Sleep, now, Baby, you're safe."

Not being able to fight anymore Elena allowed the darkness to come over her.

"How'd you know?" Jeremy asked.

"How'd I know what?" Stefan asked.

"Rubbing her stomach, when our parents were alive and Elena would have a bad dream or if she was sick or something our dad would always just rub our stomachs, he used to say he had the magic touch to make our stomachs all better."

Stefan smiled. "Elena told me. I figured now would be a good time to use it."

"Yeah, I hope she sleeps through the doctors. She hates them. She's secretly scared of them."

"Why?"

"She blames them for not being able to save our parents. She'd never tell anyone that but I just know her well enough."

Stefan smiled. "You're a good brother to her, Jeremy. She's very lucky."

Jeremy shrugged. "We've had our bad moments."

"All siblings have their moments. It's part of being a sibling but at the end of the day you're family and there isn't anything your siblings wouldn't do for you." Stefan said.

Then he sighed.

"Thinking of Damon?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan nodded. "I hate what he did, he purposely put Elena's life at risk, after promising and swearing his love for her, he puts her in harm's way."

"And yet, you still can't hate him?"

Stefan chuckled and nodded.

"That's how I felt when I found out Elena erased my memories. I was furious at her, and I let her know it to, but at the end of the day I was kind of glad that I didn't remember Vicki in that way, and I knew Elena was just trying to protect me."

"Is that why you finally forgave her?"

"Well when you die and are brought back by a magic ring it really makes you realize how special family is."

Stefan chuckled. "That's true."

"I wish we could just blame Damon's bad behavior on Katherine again."

"Actually, he was angry at me and that's why he did what he did."

"What did you do?"

"I lied to him; I pretended to be the Ripper even though I wasn't."

"Yeah, but you did that to keep Elena safe."

"Damon doesn't see it that way."

Jeremy sighed. "You know, he talks a good game but at the end of the day, I don't believe he loves Elena."

"I know me too."

"If he really loved her, he'd keep your secret from Rebecca and none of this would be happening."

"It's ok now, we've got Elena back. Let's just forget about Damon and move on."

"Yeah, we do have more important things to worry about." Jeremy looked down at his sister and smiled.

"She'll be ok. She just has to heal.

Jeremy nodded. "That's what worries me."

"She'll be fine, she trusts you and she looks up to right now. You're going to have to be brave and strong for her can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good."

They arrived at the hospital and compelled one of the doctors to not ask any questions or even put her in the system. Just give her a checkup.

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up she looked around. She was in the hospital again, something sharp poked her arm. When she looked over a nurse was taking her blood.<p>

"NO!" she screamed. She yanked her arm away. "GET OFF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

"Elena, Elena, shhh, shhh." Stefan soothed. "It's ok, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"She's taking my blood, she wants to give it to Klaus, please Stefan stop her." She cried.

"Klaus is dead; she's taking your blood to make sure you're healthy. I promise she's not going to hurt you."

The nurse took her arm back, making Elena struggled. "No, no, no, stop, please, please." She cried.

"Shhh, it's almost over. Shhh." Stefan cooed.

Finally the nurse was done and Elena instantly pulled her arm away from the nurse, not even allowing her to cover the wound. The nurse just shrugged and left the room. Stefan just shook his head. She was compelled not to ask any questions. Stefan took her arm gently and kissed her wound. She giggled softly.

Luckily there was no blood so he decided to kiss her arm again. She giggled once more and pushed him away. "Tickles." She giggled.

He chuckled and gave her arm one more kiss. "I know, I just needed to hear your beautiful giggle."

She cuddled into his hold and he smiled. He kissed her head. "Just rest, my good girl. I love you and everything is going to be ok from here on out. I promise nobody is ever going to hurt you again."

"I love you, Stefan."

They shared a gentle kiss before just holding each other.

A little bit later the nurse walked in. "She's fine. I've never seen a healthier person. You're free to go."

The nurse turned around and walked away. Stefan smiled at the others. "Let's get out of here."

He climbed off the bed and lifted Elena back into his arms. She snuggled into him. Everyone smiled as they walked out.

They arrived quickly at a hotel for the night. Everyone was tired and needed their rest. Everyone was quick to settle into bed and fall sleep. Elena, for the first time in a long time, slept cuddled next to Stefan and slept through the night without one nightmare. If she finally was safe and away from Klaus why was she still so scared? She knew just because she was away from Klaus, didn't mean anything. She still had no trust in anyone but Stefan and Jeremy, that's where the problem was. Elena wasn't sure if she would ever trust again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know the time with Klaus was rushed and seemed very fast but it wasn't meant to be very long. The point of this story is how Stefan and Elena's love for each helps them through the bad times, so now Stefan's love has to be enough to help Elena heal. Will it work? Leave me your thought in a review. **


	7. Talking with Damon

****A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Happy Holidays everyone! ****

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Stefan sleeping next to her.<p>

"You're staring" he muttered.

"I'm gazing." She said back, giggling a little.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

He grabbed the pillow and put it over his face.

"Hey!" she giggled.

She reached up and removed the pillow. He rolled onto her and gently started to kiss her. She kissed him back. They broke the kiss a few minutes later. Elena looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs getting breakfast. We tried to wake you but you were out."

She blushed. "Sorry, it was just the best night sleep I've had in a really long time."

"I'm not complaining, plus I get to wake up next to you and spend the afternoon in bed with you. So, I am not complaining."

She giggled softly. "I didn't have any nightmares last night. Klaus used to take over my dreams and make me relive the sacrifice, but he also made me see you getting killed. It was every night, last night when I went to sleep, I knew I was safe, you're arms were wrapped around me and I was safe."

"That's good." Stefan kissed her head. "You are safe now. Klaus is dead. Michael and Rebecca ran off. We're vampire free….well almost vampire free."

She giggled softly. "Lexi and Caroline are ok, I don't mind them."

"Hey!" Stefan cried out. "What about me?"

She giggled. "Well…I mean….I guess you're ok too."

"Well, I guess you have to be tickled. "

"No…ahhh." Elena squealed as he started to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed around on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

He stopped tickling her and smiled. "I know, so was I. I needed to hear your beautiful laugh."

She snuggled into his chest. "I missed you, Stefan. Rebecca told you were dead and….I just got so scared."

"Baby, it wasn't true. I was never dead. I'm right here and I'm unharmed."

"But, I saw him…Klaus snapped your neck."

"Elena, when you snap a vampires neck it only knocks them out. Klaus just wanted me gone long enough to get away with you. I was never really dead."

"I thought I lost you forever." She clung tightly to his shirt.

Stefan gently rubbed his hands over hers. "But you didn't, I'm right here. Elena, when I was the ripper you were the only one who believed that I'd come back. No one else cared enough to, they thought I was just gone forever. If you didn't lose me then, you're never going to lose me. I will always fight my way back to you. I love you too much to let you go."

She smiled but clung to him tighter. "I love you, Stefan."

They shared a gentle kiss. The door opened and the others walked in causing them to pull away. Elena tensed. She moved even closer to Stefan. He wrapped his arms around her.

"How was breakfast?" Stefan asked.

"Eh. The Grill has much better breakfast." Jeremy said.

Everyone laughed. "Did Lexi and Caroline join you?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, once they had their breakfast they came to sit with us."

"We had to protect Jeremy from Bonnie's wrath." Caroline teased.

Elena whimpered.

"Opps, I mean…." Caroline looked guilty. "I didn't mean it like that. Bonnie would never hurt Jeremy."

"It's ok, it will take time before she trusts anyone again." Stefan told her.

"So, what's the plan, Stefan?" Lexi asked.

"Well, I was planning to spend the afternoon in bed with my girlfriend but I can't do that so let's just spend the day here, there is a pool and hot tub, we can order room services. Let's just spend today and relax, have some fun. We deserve to celebrate. We've finally killed Klaus, he can't hurt us anymore."

"I'm cool with that. I can throw a party."

"No, that's ok. Elena told me about the party you threw for her."

"It would have been fun if she stopped pouting over you."

"Not going to happen, the last thing we need is to get kicked out because we got a bunch of underage teenagers drunk." Stefan said.

"Fine!" Caroline pouted. "But when we get back to Mystic Falls I'm throwing the biggest party ever and you two better show up."

"Whatever, Caroline. I'm going for a swim who wants to come."

Elena and Jeremy just looked at each other.

"What?" Stefan asked.

Neither Elena nor Jeremy have touched water since their parents died." Bonnie said.

Stefan kissed Elena on the head. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Wait, I don't have a bathing suit."

"You don't need one." Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Jeremy gasped.

She giggled. "I'm just kidding."

Stefan shook his head and looked to Elena. "Jeremy brought you some clothes, including your bathing suit."

"Oh…um….well…"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Can vampires even swim, won't they like….I don't know melt." Jeremy asked.

Lexi laughed. "Oh we can swim all right, I've seen Stefan swim enough times to know, vampires can swim."

"Lexi…" Stefan started warningly. "Whatever stories your thinking of telling don't."

She laughed. "No stories, at least not yet."

"No stories…ever."

"Just wait till he going hunting, I've got a ton of stories of Stefan."

Stefan groaned. "Look, are we going swimming or not?"

"I'm up for a swim." Jeremy nodded.

"Me too." Bonnie smiled.

"I could always enjoy a swim, get a tan, check out the cute boys…get a tan." Caroline said.

Everyone laughed.

"I thought you were with that Taylor boy."

"Tyler... and I was, but ever since he was turned into a hybrid he's been a total pain in the butt. He's driving me crazy."

Stefan noticed Elena tensed when she mentioned the hybrid.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him since Klaus died. He might be different." Stefan said. It was more towards Elena because he knew she wouldn't trust him at all.

Caroline shrugged. "There is no harm in looking. One of the best rules I learned from the Seventeen Magazine 'you can look just don't touch' best thing I've ever read."

Everyone just shook their head with a smile.

"All right, well that's three votes to go for a swim, what about you, Lexi, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, I'll go. It has been while since I've been to the pool." Lexi smiled.

"Stefan?"

"I'll do whatever, Elena wants to do. I want to spend the day with her."

Elena blushed and felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She shrugged. "I don't really want to swim…."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan said. "We can just stay here if you want?"

Elena nodded. "I'd like that."

"Ok, ladies…and Jeremy." Lexi said.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's get going." Lexi finished.

Everyone get changed and left the room. Elena sighed in relief.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I just…I feel better when it's just the two of us."

Stefan smiled softly. "I feel the same way. Do you want to cuddle?"

She nodded and climbed onto the bed. Stefan climbed into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close in his arms. She snuggled into him and relaxed instantly. He smiled and kissed her head. Stefan gently scratched her back. His fingers moved a little too close to her side and she squealed. Stefan laughed.

"What was that?"

"That tickles, Stefan."

Stefan just laughed and did it again. She squealed and pulled away.

"Where do you think you're going?, you little run away." Stefan said playfully. He grabbed her and pulled her back into him and tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm.

"Stefan, stop it!"

"Maybe if you say Stefan Salvatore is the hottest boyfriend in the world."

"No, never!"

"Then I won't stop tickling you."

"I refuse to say it."

"That's ok with me." He moved his hands to her underarms making her scream in laughter.

"No! Stefan not there!" Elena laughed harder.

"Say the magic words."

"NO!"

Stefan laughed and continued to tickle her.

"If you don't say it I'm going to continue to tickle you, maybe even give you a few raspberries." He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly to prove he was serious. She screamed in laughter and pushed his head away.

"Ok, ok, I'll say it."

He stopped tickling her.

"Stefan Salvatore is the hottest boyfriend in the world and I'm so lucky to have him."

Stefan smiled. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you, too Stefan Salvatore."

They shared a kiss on the lips. "I really missed you so much, Stefan. I was really scared Klaus had killed you."

"Baby, you need to know that the one and ONLY way to kill a vampire is a stake through the heart. Snapping my neck will knock me out for a few hours but that's it. So, no matter what anyone tells you, I can only die by being staked in the heart. Anything else will weaken me but that's it."

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry, you've taught me so much. I should have known that."

Stefan chuckled. "Elena, there is so much to learn and remember about vampires. You don't ever have to be sorry."

Elena smiled softly. They kissed passionately once more before just laying cuddled on the bed watching a movie together.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone walked back inside.<p>

"The pool was amazing." Lexi smiled.

"It felt so good." Caroline smiled.

"It's been so long since we went swimming, it was a lot of fun." Bonnie said.

"I hated it." Jeremy muttered.

The girls laughed.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"We had a contest to see who could hold their breath under water the longest. Jeremy lost." Lexi explained.

"Well of course, Caroline is a vampire, Lexi is a ghost/vampire, Bonnie is a witch, they all have the ability to hold their breath longer than a human." Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, well Bonnie didn't help me." Jeremy said.

"Well you did kiss your ex- ghost girlfriend." Caroline said.

"Caroline, don't start!" Bonnie said.

Elena flinched at her strict tone.

"So, are we all ready to go home?" Lexi asked.

"I need a shower first, I'm not going home looking like this." Caroline said.

"We can all shower." Lexi said.

"Elena and I will pack and check out." Stefan said.

Everyone agreed to it and before long they were on their way home. The ride home was quieter and seemed to take longer, mainly because everyone was so tried.

Bonnie and Caroline were dropped off at their own house and Lexi was dropped off at the boarding house. They finally got Elena home.

They went inside.

"I think I'm going for a nap. Wake me if you need anything though." Jeremy said."

"I'll take care of her, just get some rest." Stefan said.

Jeremy nodded. He went upstairs. Stefan looked to Elena, she was falling asleep standing up.

"Looks, like you you're ready for a nap too."

She nodded. He chuckled. "Come on, let's got to your room."

They both went upstairs.

* * *

><p>As they walked in Elena stopped dead in her tracks. Stefan growled. Damon was lying on her bed, her teddy bear on his lap. Elena groaned.<p>

"Elena, welcome home." He said.

Elena didn't answer she just looked at Stefan.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happen, you know the whole Rebecca thing…."

"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said "Let's talk in the morning."

"You're always tired. This time, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, so just shut up and let me talk."

Elena was shocked at his tone but she knew Stefan was next to her so he couldn't hurt her.

"For months Elena, months. I stood by you and helped you through this beast next to you. The person you begged me to help save. During that time Elena, we got closer and I trusted you. I became your friend and helped you. When I saw you in the field I just snapped. You didn't tell me that Stefan had come back."

He looked to Stefan and then back at Elena. "He is my brother Elena, way before he was your boyfriend. Don't you think I deserved to know that he was okay again? I would have helped you. I would have kept your secret. It could have been three of us hel-"

"Don't forget about Lexie" Stefan pointed out.

"The four of us together keeping you safe and keeping Stefan away from Klaus's compulsion. Imagine Elena, how different that night would have been all those months ago if I was on your side. Klaus would have never found out Stefan was back and everything would be fine." He pressed his fingers into his eyes and sighed. "do you understand at all what I'm saying Elena?"

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry Damon. Your right."

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"He's right. I made him trust me and then I lied to him. It's all my fault." Her lower lip trembled and Damon jumped off the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Elena. You know I don't handle betrayal well."

"I'm sorry too Damon." She hugged him close and smiled softly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you."

Damon let her go and watched how Stefan just pulled her back into his arms. Everything was right in the world again.

"So, what happen to our good buddy Klaus anyway?" Damon asked.

"He's gone. Michael helped us kill him." Stefan explained.

"And his sister?"

"She's with her father; they're living their lives away from Mystic Falls and promised to never come back."

"Good, she was so annoying." Damon sighed.

"It was all an act, I think underneath all the anger was just a hurting girl who…lost her mother too young. She loved blindly and recklessly even if it consumed her. At the end of the day, she was just a girl."

"You really have a way of finding the good in people don't you?" Damon asked.

"Well I found the good in you didn't I? Most people thought that was gone."

"It is gone, I'm not good. I'm bad, Grrr, fear me, I'm the bad brother." He said jokingly.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Like I said it's all an act underneath all that anger is a hurting boy who loved blindly and recklessly and got his heart broken. At the end of the day you're just a boy, Damon."

"I'm a man not a boy."

She shook her head. "You're a man, then. Anyway, your mean act doesn't scare me anymore, because like I said at the end of the day you'd give your life to protect me and Stefan so for that I'm grateful. I understand why you gave me over to Rebecca and I forgive you."

"I understand why you didn't tell me too. I forgive you Elena."

They shared a friendly hug. Stefan smiled. They pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back."

Elena went into the bathroom. Once the shower was turned on the guys talked.

"SO, what now?"

Stefan sighed. "Now we get, Elena back."

"What?"

"She isn't the same, Elena she was when she left; she doesn't trust any super natural beings, except for me. Jeremy is really the other one. We need to get her to trust Bonnie and Caroline again, we need to help her trust Lexi, and Damon…we need to help her heal."

Damon nodded. "Just tell me what to do. I've got your back brother."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "I've got an idea but I'm going to need your help."

Damon just nodded. He didn't know what Stefan had up his sleeve but he knew whatever it was, was going to help Elena through the trauma she had been through, so he was going to do whatever it took, because deep down, even after everything that happen…he still loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, sorry Stelena fans but I love the friendship between Elena and Damon so I made them friends again, don't worry though this story is and will always be strictly Stelena. Damon and Elena are friends nothing more and nothing less. Anyway, what's Stefan's plan? Any ideas? Will it work? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks to Elena Rain for her helping writing this chapter. Happy Holidays!**


	8. The Safe House

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Sorry I've taken so long to update. Christmas was really busy then I got sick so I've been sleeping most of the time getting better. But anyway I felt better so here is the next chapter: This is mostly a filler fluff chapter but there will be a bit of drama too it as well. **

* * *

><p>It took a couple day but they finally did it. Stefan and Damon were able to find what they were looking for in order to help Elena. In the mean time, Elena shielded away from everyone except Jeremy and Stefan. Stefan knew he had made the right choice in doing what he did. Elena needed this more than ever before.<p>

One afternoon he decided to put his plan into motion. Elena walked into the kitchen and saw Stefan sitting at the table with maps and other travel stuff.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Pack your bags, we're going on vacation."

"Why? Is Klaus back?" she asked.

"No." He laughed. "We aren't running away, we're taking a vacation, we're taking a little break from reality and going away for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Then, how will I know what to pack?"

"Just pack regular clothes; the weather is the same where we're going."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"As long as you want?"

"Is it going to be just you and me?"

"Unless you want to invite, Jeremy."

Elena shook her head. "No, just you and me is good."

She turned and rushed back upstairs.

"Do you think this will work?" Damon asked walking in.

"I hope so, Damon. Klaus really messed with her head made her not trust anyone. It's going to be hard for her to trust everyone again. If this helps her with that than great, if not…..I'll just have to try something else, but for right now this has to be enough."

Elena was ready a few minutes later. She came back down with a few bags. "I'm ready."

"Great, let's go."

He took her bags and headed out to the car. Elena followed him. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"You already asked that, and I'll give you the same answer 'it's a surprise.'"

"Stefan." She said pulling her best puppy dog pout.

Stefan had one weakness, other than wooden stakes and vervain of course, that was Elena's famous puppy dog pout. He had heard stories from Jeremy. She used to get whatever she wanted from her father just by pulling her famous pout it drove him crazy because he could NEVER say no to her when she had that face.

"Elena!" he groaned.

She giggled. "Tell me."

"It's a surprise."

"Just tell me where we're going, please?"

"That's all you want to know?"

She nodded. "That's it."

"We're going to Mystic Lake, the next town over."

"Why?"

"Nope, all you asked for was the where, now just get in and be surprised." Stefan smirked.

"You tricked me!"

He laughed. "No, you asked I answered, that's how it works it's called….communication."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're such a dork."

"Thank you, now get in."

They both got into the car.

"Will Jeremy be ok alone?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he actually wanted to be alone, he's going to try and make things right with Bonnie again."

Elena smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

><p>The car ride was comfortably quiet. Small conversations went on but nothing too serious or exciting, before long Stefan pulled into a lake house. It wasn't her parent's lake house, it was different.<p>

"Stefan, where are we?" she asked.

"Do you remember, Isobel, she told us about a safe house she had. It was in your name so no vampire could enter right?"

She nodded.

"Well, Damon, Lexi, and I all did some research and we were able to find it. The deed is still in your name so it's still safe from vampires."

"I still don't see what we're doing here."

"Elena, I see how scared you are just walking outside your front door. Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Tyler, Lexi, they all scare the life out of you. We're going to stay here so you don't have to worry about anyone getting in without your permission first. Nobody can enter the house unless you trust them enough to invite them in."

Elena's eyes filled with tears. "This is perfect, thank you."

He smiled softly. "You're welcome. Come on, let's go inside."

Stefan grabbed the bags as they both got out of the car. Elena went inside and looked around. Stefan stood by the door waiting for the light bulb to go off in a minute. She turned to look at him and smiled softly before blushing. "Sorry, I forgot."

He chuckled. "It's ok; I'm kind of used to it by now."

She smiled and went over to the door. "Stefan Salvatore, I give you full permission to enter this house."

He smiled and stepped inside. She squealed when he lifted her up and spun her around making her giggle. He was about to set her down but she wrapped her legs around his waist. "No, hold me." She said.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, Ma'am."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. They slowly walked backwards into the living room and fell onto the couch. Elena pulled away.

"Stefan, I'm sorry…."

He smiled softly and got up. "No, I'm sorry, I was moving too fast. You've been through a lot. I should have known you wouldn't be ready."

"I just…I don't know. I mean we've made love before I just…I don't know I can't explain it. I don't feel ready."

"It's ok, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand."

"You're so wonderful."

He chuckled. "I don't think you were saying that when I all but ripped your throat out."

"That wasn't you, Stefan. I know that, plus even as the ripper you never hurt me. It was just once you were compelled to turn off your emotion that you lost control. But this time you can change that. No vampire will ever be strong enough to compel you again. Now everything you do will be on your own free will."

"Oh really?" he asked.

She nodded as he sat down in front of her.

"Well what about this?"

He reached over and tickled her sides.

"Hey!" she cried out in giggles.

"Or, what about this?" he moved and tickled her stomach.

"Hey, Stefan, stop that." Elena giggled squirming around on the couch.

"Or, even this." He reached up to tickle her underarms. She screamed in laughter and fell back onto the couch.

"Even this…" he lifted her shirt and blew a giant raspberry. She screamed and laughed harder. He stopped and pulled her back up. He chuckled.

She giggled softly. "Yes, all those choices were made by you; nobody compelled you to do that."

He smiled and kissed her head. "It's so nice to just see you laugh."

She smiled back. "It feels good to laugh again. This really was a wonderful surprise, Stefan thank you."

"You're welcome, now there is a catch to all this."

"What's that?"

"You can't hide out in here forever. You still need to go to school and hang out with your friends; you need to work on trusting them again. As you start to trust them, you can have them over here to hang out with you and stuff all right?"

Elena nodded. "I won't like it but I understand why I have to do it."

"Until then, let's spend to today and just have some more fun."

Elena smiled and nodded. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and smacked him with it. He chuckled. He grabbed another pillow and hit her with it. They both began smacking each other with the pillows as white fluffy feathers snowed all over the living room. Elena knew she wasn't going to win this unless….. She suddenly dropped her pillow and whimpered. "Stefan, stop!"

Stefan stopped and watched as she covered her face with her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You hit me too hard." She whimpered trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to are you ok?"

Elena started shaking with silent laughter.

"No Elena don't cry I'm really sorry." Stefan said.

Elena burst into hysterical laughter "That was just too easy."

"You tricked me."

"I had to win some way."

With that she grabbed her pillow and hit him in the head knocking him to the floor.

"I win." She smirked.

"You cheated, there is a difference."

She just giggled. "Don't be a sore loser. I still love you."

"That's it Elena, you're in trouble. I want payback for you cheating."

"How do you plan on getting it?"

Stefan looked around. Smirking, as he got an idea, he grabbed Elena and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with giggles as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

He stopped and let her get down.

"NOT!" She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the hose from the sink. He ran after her but stopped.

"You're asking for trouble, Ms. Gilbert." He warned.

"Come get me, Mr. Salvatore. After all you are 162 years old, you're just an old man, and you can't hurt me." She teased.

"Oh it's on now Elena!"

"Bring it on Mr. Salvatore. Unless vampires are scared of a little water."

She turned the water on. Stefan smirked and ran at her. He quickly grabbed the hose and turned it on her as she struggled to get it turned around on him. She squealed in giggles.

"Say I win." He told her.

"You win you win." She cried out in giggles.

He stopped and shut off the water. "Now Ms. Gilbert are we done with these childish games because we both know I'll win them all." He laughed.

She giggled and nodded. "Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course."

They both walked over and cuddled on the couch. Elena caught sight of the clock and laughed. "We haven't even been here for a full hour yet."

Stefan laughed with her. "Wow, we did so much in such a short amount of time."

"I know."

They both shared another kiss. When they pulled away they sat in quiet just enjoying being together.

* * *

><p>Finally Stefan spoke.<p>

"You know, it's ok to talk about."

"Talk about what?"

"Klaus and what he did to you."

Elena tensed but didn't say anything. Ever since she got home she refused to talk about Klaus or what happen, it was as if it never happen. She didn't let anyone in on how she was feeling about it either.

"I told you, he compelled me to forget it all."

"Elena, you and I both know that if he did compel you, you wouldn't know about it."

"He compelled me to remember him compelling me but not to remember what he did to me."

Stefan laughed. "Elena, the compelling excuse won't work." He held her close in his arms and kissed her head. "Baby, just talk to me, please?"

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." Elena said shaking her head.

"You have to. Don't shut me out." He begged.

She just shook her head.

He sighed. "Well, if you don't want to that your choice, today is all about you so…"

Elena nodded happy with his response.

"Hey, why don't I teach you to fight?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean you've become very kick butt and strong when it comes to fighting off vampires, I can teach you some more."

"Um…ok…sure, I guess we can do that."

"Ok, let's go out front there is more room there."

They both got up and went outside.

"Ok, now let's work on defense first. I'm going to come at you and I want you to block me ok?"

Elena nodded. Stefan threw a punch at her and she brought her arms up in front of her face to block the hit.

"Good. Now I'm going to go again but lower, try to protect yourself."

Stefan threw another punch more towards her stomach, only to his surprise she grabbed his wrist threw him to the ground.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"Stefan, I know all this. I did this with Alaric for like three weeks. I want to learn how to fight not protect." Elena sighed.

Stefan sighed. He never liked raising a hand toward her even if it was to teach her to fight but he knew it was important for her to do this, he did have other reasons for asking her to do this. He did have a plan forming in the back of his mind.

"Ok, I'll teach you. Step back a little bit."

Elena stepped a few feet back.

"This is called a round house kick." Stefan jumped in the air, did a spin and kicked his leg out. "You try."

Elena jumped in the air and tried to spin but fell on her butt. Stefan chuckled. "Are you all right."

She giggled and nodded. "I'm fine. Can I try again?"

"Sure."

Elena jumped in the air managed to spin and went to kick her leg out but once again landed on her butt.

"It takes practice." Stefan told her.

"I'm not giving up."

"It helps to visualize your target…." This was it; his plan would either kill any trust she had in him or actually help her and make her stronger. "Pretend I'm Klaus."

"NO way!" She tensed instantly.

"Come on, you're angry at him right? You hate what he did to you?"

"Stefan, stop."

"Elena, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine; but you've got to get your emotions out. You're doing what I did; you're shutting out the pain and fear from that night. It's not healthy."

Elena shook her head. "I didn't shut out anything."

"You didn't give up on me so I'm not giving up on you. I know you're strong enough to take me, you've done it before. Come on, fight me, hit me, hit Klaus, and stake him with everything you've got."

Elena shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Stop."

"He hurt you, Elena, he hurt you, even though he's dead he has all this power of you and he's still holding you against your will. Break that, Elena, break free from him, don't give him that power over you."

Finally Elena shrieked, lashing out throwing a punch at his chest. "I said stop!" She threw punch after punch at his chest, he didn't fight back or even move he let her get in all these free shots and release all the anger, because once she got passed the anger she'd get to the pain.

"Good, good, break that hold, Elena, break it, break free from Klaus, break free." He encouraged.

She punched and punched until she threw a punch but missed him by an inch. She dropped to her knees and just started to cry. Stefan got next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Good girl, just let it out. I know it doesn't feel good now, but I promise it will feel better later. Just let it all out, all the pain all the anger, anything you're feeling just let it all out."

"I hate him, Stefan, I hate him so much." Elena cried.

"I know, Baby, I know."

Elena cried into him as he held her and soothed her.

* * *

><p>Finally she pulled away.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said as he wiped her tears.

She smiled softly. "Don't be, I understand why you did it and honestly I needed that push. Thank you, I do feel better."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

"I'm still not ready to talk about it yet." She said looking down.

"That's ok; we can talk when you're ready. You broke Klaus's hold over you, that's enough for one day."

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go back inside and watch TV."

She nodded. She was worn out from the day.

They both went back inside and cuddled on the couch. Elena fell asleep in Stefan's arms feeling safe and comfortable. Stefan watched her sleep and smiled. He just knew at that moment bringing her here was a good idea. It really was going to help her heal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Elena starts to trust her friends. I need some ideas on how Lexi, Bonnie and Caroline can earn her trust. So any ideas are welcome. Leave me your thoughts on this chapter in a review. **


	9. Breaking the Compulsion

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The next day was a weekend so it was just the two of them again. They were sitting at the kitchen table having some breakfast when Stefan spoke. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Of course."

"What is it that makes you so scared of the others? I mean, Bonnie and Caroline never hurt you a day in their lives and yet you're scared to death of them. I'm the one who ripped your throat out."

Elena sighed. "I've never been scared of you, and I never will be scared of you. What you did wasn't you, it was the ripper and I know you're not him."

"Ok, but why the others?"

Elena sighed. "I don't know. I used to, and then one day I just…" she shrugged. "…I just stopped trusting them."

"Wait a minute," Stefan said suddenly, "Tell me again why don't you trust your friends?"

"I don't know. I used to trust them and then one day I just stopped."

"Elena, I think you might be under compulsion."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you were really scared of the others by your own choice you'd have reasons why and yet you can't think of one."

"Well I…I can't remember being compelled."

"You wouldn't. Nobody ever remembers being compelled, unless you're a vampire of course, but for humans…you wouldn't remember."

"How do we find out for sure?"

"Well…I could call Lexi, she's got these special tricks now that she's a Ghost maybe she can find out?"

"Sure."

Stefan laughed. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "Why not, Lexi is so awesome."

"So you're scared of everyone but Lexi, Jeremy, and I?"

Elena nodded. "I guess so, I don't know am I?"

Stefan smiled gently. "We'll figure this out. Just hang in there."

Stefan kissed her head grabbed his phone.

"Lexi, hey, it's me, listen I need a favor…."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Lexi knocked at the door.<p>

Elena answered. "Lexi, come inside."

"Thanks, even as a ghost I wouldn't be able to enter."

Elena giggled.

They both went back into the kitchen.

"SO, what's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"We think, Elena might have been compelled and that's why she doesn't trust anyone else."

"Well it's possible, Klaus figured after ripping her throat out she'd fear you, knew there was no sense in making her fear Jeremy and he never knew about me so…and we're the only three she does trust."

"But, he knew, Elena I would be back together."

Lexi shrugged. "I don't know, but there is one way to find out."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Ask her why but listen to the tone of voice she says it in."

Stefan looked her in the eyes. "Elena, why are you scared of your friends?"

"I don't know. I used to trust them, and then one day I just stopped."

"She keeps saying that same thing."

Lexi nodded. "And her voice is sort of monotone and emotionless like it had been rehearsed right?"

"Yeah…"

"She was compelled. Otherwise she'd have good reason, also if she really was scared of the others she never would have left Jeremy with them alone. Deep down she knew she could trust them so she left with you." Lexi explained.

"How is he?" Elena asked.

"Great, last I checked he and Bonnie made up."

Elena smiled. "That's great."

"They were in the middle of a tickle fight when I left."

Elena giggled. She could just picture it.

"So, she's been compelled how do we break it?" Stefan asked.

Lexi slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stefan asked.

"Seriously? Have you learned nothing from Elena? You broke your compulsion now it's up to Elena to do the same thing."

"With Love…." Stefan said.

Lexi nodded. "She has to gain the trust back from her friends, if they're love is strong enough they can break the compulsion." Lexi said.

"Sounds hard." Elena said.

"It's not, because you don't even have to try, trust me I wasn't trying when I broke my compulsion." Stefan told her.

"Why don't we four girls go shopping tomorrow and we can hang out."

"Oh um…I….I don't know."

"I'll be there, you can trust me." Lexi said.

She looked to Stefan. He nodded. "You should go, you'll have fun, and if something happens Lexi can protect you."

"I don't know, Stefan? What if they hurt me?"

Lexi sighed. "See, this is what I thought, in theory all we have to do is get her to hang out with the others and it will break the compulsion, sounds easy enough, but that compulsion is going to be the reason she's scared of going to hang out with her friends."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm sorry." Elena said as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Baby, don't cry." Stefan cooed. "Hey, come here." Stefan pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Elena, what if Stefan comes with us? So that way, we'd both be there with you? Plus He's strong so he can carry a lot of bags."

Elena just sniffed and shrugged.

"We can come back here so that way you can always come home to where you feel safe." Stefan told her.

"I'm still scared of Klaus catching me." She whimpered so soft only a vampire would have heard it.

"Baby, Klaus is dead, we destroyed him. He burned to death. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I have to fear, Klaus even after he is gone. I always have to fear him."

"Oh no," Stefan whispered. "No, no."

Lexi sighed. "He compelled her to always and forever fear him."

Stefan nodded and hugged her tighter. Maybe she was right, maybe the reason she never spoke about what happen is because she really didn't remember anything.

"Look, Elena, Stefan and I, we can keep you safe. Klaus can't hurt you anymore." Lexi said.

Elena nodded.

"If I come with you tomorrow will you feel better?" Stefan asked.

She nodded. "I just feel safe with you and when you aren't there I'm scared something bad will happen and someone will hurt me."

Stefan kissed her head. "Nobody will hurt you with me around."

She clung to him. He kissed her head once more. "Ok, I'll come with you. Tomorrow we can go shopping with the girls and Lexi and I will both be there to make sure you feel safe."

She nodded her head. Stefan looked to Lexi. He was worried and Lexi knew it. To be honest she was too. Compulsion was strong especially on humans. The things Klaus had compelled Elena to do were good in his case but now getting her to break through those compulsions would be harder than they thought. She just hoped tomorrow helped her at least a little bit. Otherwise they'd never help her through this.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone met at the mall. Elena was actually nervous, she knew she shouldn't be but she was. She walked inside with Stefan and cuddled herself closer to his side. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her. He wanted her to feel safe and comfortable.<p>

The met up with Lexi in the food court.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Stefan asked.

"Getting lunch, I warned Caroline to be a little...well less Caroline but I don't know if she'll listen." Lexi said.

"Thanks, you going to get anything?"

"Nah, I already ate."

Stefan chuckled. "Me too."

"Which one did you have?" Lexi asked.

"Half and half just like you taught me." He said in a mock tone.

"Good boy." She cooed patting his head.

He rolled his eyes and glared at her. He smiled when Elena giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny? Well how about this?" He started to tickle her sides making her giggle harder and squirm. He chuckled and stopped as they other girls walked over.

"Hey, guys, you made it. Are you going to eat?" Bonnie asked.

"I grabbed something before I came." Stefan said. "But Elena waited for you guys."

"What do you want, I'll buy." Bonnie offered.

"Um…no thanks I can get it." Elena spoke in a soft shy voice…a voice that wasn't natural for Elena.

"I'll take her; she's going to get the chicken parm." Stefan smirked. She nodded and the two of them walked off to the past stand.

"Wow, she really isn't herself." Bonnie said.

Lexi nodded. "I think especially now because she knows that she was compelled and that she is supposed to trust you it makes her feel guilty and scared that you're angry with her for not trusting which adds to her fear of being physically hurt by you."

"Isn't there some kind of spell you can do to reverse the compulsion?" Caroline asked.

"I wish, if there was I would have helped Stefan a lot sooner."

"Well we've got to do something."

"Just give her space, if you push too hard you could end up pushing her away for good. Let her be in control just be normal and she 'll start to trust you too again."

Stefan and Elena came back, Stefan was carrying her plate. They all sat down at the table as the girls ate.

"So, Elena is your brother ticklish? We got into a tickle fight the other day and he won because I couldn't find any of his ticklish spots." Bonnie started.

Elena giggled. "No, he's not ticklish at all it drives me so crazy sometimes."

"Wait, that's not true, when we were like 12 or something we were having a sleepover and he was bugging us so you threatened to tickle him if he came into the room again and we never saw him again." Caroline said.

"Well if he is I don't know where." Elena said. "My Mom knew but….she never told me"

"Let me ask you guys a question when you have your tickle fight is he always either sitting with his feet firmly placed on the ground or standing?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he does." Bonnie said.

Lexi nodded. "I thought so; he's ticklish on his feet. By sitting or standing he's protecting his feet."

"How did you figure that?" Elena asked.

Lexi just smirked and looked to Stefan. His eyes went wide. Elena grinned. "No way, Stefan is ticklish on his feet?"

Lexi nodded. "Yep, always has been, just be careful he will kick you trying to get away."

Elena looked at him with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at? You're still more ticklish than I am. You can't tickle me right now, however I can tickle you."

He started to tickle her sides. She burst into giggles and started to squirm.

"I can tickle here or here, "he moved to her stomach and she bent forward to crush his hand, almost face planting her food. "Or here, and here…" he moved to her ribs and up to her underarms. Her soft child like giggles turned into full blown breathless, soundless laughter as she squirmed around in the chair.

He chuckled and stopped. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Stefan, is Damon ticklish?" Caroline asked.

"OH yes, way more than I am, it's actually very funny, when you tickle him he laughs like a school girl." Stefan laughed.

Everyone else laughed with him.

"Do you guys remember when we were little and we used to have tickle fights to see who was the most ticklish?" Caroline asked.

"Loser had to pay for the pizza." Elena giggled and nodded.

"Which most of the time was you." Caroline teased.

Stefan chuckled "Elena lost?"

"Not all the time, Caroline lost a few times too." Elena muttered.

"What about you, Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Well little did I know I had put a spell on myself to so it didn't tickle."

Everyone laughed.

"We used to have so much fun." Elena smiled softly.

"Remember your 13 birthday party Elena?" Caroline asked. "It was supposed to be an all girls sleepover but Matt and Tyler crashed it."

"Yes! Then I pretended to hear my parents coming so they dove under the bed where we had put the pizza and they face planted what was left." Elena giggled.

All the girls burst into giggles. "We took their picture and till this day I use it as black mail." Caroline said.

"Did they ever get caught?" Stefan asked.

"No, they left before my parents could figure it out. "

"But it was a lot of fun, you mom came up so many times telling us to go to bed but we stayed up all night just talking and giggling!" Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded. "That's when we made our promise to each other."

Elena nodded.

"What promise?" Stefan asked.

"To be friends forever, no matter what life threw at us."

The three girls shared smiles at each other. Elena's eyes filled with tears, Stefan was right, she didn't have to try, and the compulsion broke all on its own.

"I love you guys." She choked out.

"Elena! Don't cry!" Bonnie said.

They all got up to hug. Stefan and Lexi smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. The true test would be Tyler, he was the other hybrid and he was who Elena was most afraid of, that wasn't due to compulsion.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Elena and Stefan were back at the safe house lying in bed cuddled together.<p>

"I'm very proud of you, Elena; you broke the compulsion and faced your fear." Stefan said.

Elena smiled softly. "It was just like you said, I didn't have to try, it just sort of…happen. I was just sitting there and then the next thing I knew I wasn't scared of Bonnie and Caroline anymore. I knew they were my friends and that I could trust them. It just happened."

"Yeah, that's how it was for me too. One second I was annoyed by "having" to "babysit" you and then when I saw you fall something snapped inside me and I knew that if I had lost you that I'd never be able to forgive myself and that I had to safe you for me, not for Klaus."

"I always thought compulsion was unbreakable."

"Well most of the time it is because you don't know you're being compelled so you never try to break it."

Elena nodded. "I'm glad I have you and Lexi to tell me when I've been compelled."

He chuckled. "Well just in case you should we need to get you another vervain necklace or bracelet or something."

"Yeah, Rebecca took my old one."

Stefan smiled softly and kissed her head. "So, you trust all your friends again? Does that include Tyler?"

Elena tensed, which gave Stefan all the answers he needed.

"Wha-what do you mean…of…of course it does."

"Elena, Baby, Tyler is a hybrid I know that makes it harder for you to trust him."

"He was…different, Stefan. He wasn't the same Tyler I knew."

"Because he was sired, Damon told me. But, lovely, you need to understand being sired is like when a vampire compels a vampire, once the "master" dies the sire wears off. He is no longer linked to Klaus and he no longer feels the need to serve Klaus."

"What if he does? What if he wants to finish what Klaus started? What if he wants to kidnap me and take me away from you to create hybrids?"

"Lovely, I will not let Tyler hurt you."

"What if he bites you?"

"Elena, Baby, please don't worry. Have you even seen Tyler since we've killed Klaus?"

Elena shook her head. "I've seen him at school but I never talk to him anymore. Not since we learned he was sired."

"He might be different now that Klaus is dead. The only reason he was acting like that was because he was sired…think of it like compulsion. Tyler was compelled to stay loyal and act the way he did. Now that Klaus is dead the compulsion would wear off."

Elena nodded.

"I know it's hard for you to trust any hybrids after what you've been through but you've got to remember its Tyler not some random stranger. He is an old friend of yours. I don't think he'd ever physically hurt you."

"I hope you're right."

Elena sighed.

Stefan kissed her head. "Let's get some sleep."

Elena was out like a light within minutes. Stefan couldn't sleep. He knew trusting Tyler was something she'd have to do in order to heal but if Tyler hadn't changed then she'd never trust him again, and worse than that, she'd never get over what happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Elena sees Tyler in the next chapter. What will happen? Is Tyler still sired or he is back to being Elena's friend? Elena finally talks about her experience with Klaus, will it help or make it worse? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	10. Finally Free

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok, so this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing. More info on my future story at the bottom A/N. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>Elena walked into school, the next morning shaking from head to toe. She had been there a million of times before and this is the first time she ever felt scared and trapped by it. Since when were there so many people? Why did they all suddenly look so dangerous? If she had Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and even Lexi there with her why was she so scared of being there?<p>

"Are you ok?"

Elena jumped startled by the voice. She put her hand over her racing heart. "Stefan, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Has this school always been this scary?"

"You're just more skittish now, but I promise everything is going to be ok. I'm going to be here Caroline, Lexi, and Bonnie will help you in class too. "

Elena sighed and nodded. "I know I'm being stupid I'm sorry."

"No, you're not stupid and don't call yourself that. Someone hurt you, it's only natural you're going to be shaken by it. But just remember, I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you."

"Thank you, Stefan."

Elena and Stefan shared a hug. The first bell rang and Elena sighed. "I better get to home room. I wish you had that class with me. "

"I'll be waiting right outside the classroom for you. If anyone bothers you just tell me and I'll kill them."

A small smile appeared on her face. She nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>After homeroom Elena walked out looking for Stefan, where was he? He promised to be right here waiting for her? The only person she did see was Hunter Black, he had always liked her and flirted with her but someone had always been around to stop him, Jeremy, Matt, and Damon. But now she had none of them. He knew this too. He smirked and walked over to her.<p>

"Hey, Babe is it hot in here because you're smoking."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Hunter."

"Come on, don't be like that. You and I both know you secretly love me."

"No, I don't. I never have and I never will. Please, Hunter, just leave me alone!"

Elena went to walk away when Hunter grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the locker.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed in her face. Elena gasped instantly being sent into a flashback.

"HEY!" a voice screamed.

Tyler walked over and pulled Hunter away from her. "That's no way to treat a lady Hunter, back off and leave Elena alone. If I find out your messing with her again I'll have coach kick you off the team."

Hunter growled and walked away. Tyler looked to Elena who was shaking.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just really scared me." She whimpered.

"Can I do anything to help you?" he asked.

"Do you know where Stefan is?"

"Yeah, I saw him outside on the phone."

"Can you take me to him…please?"

"Sure, come on."

Tyler put his hand out to her. She looked to him, then to his hand.

He smiled. "Elena, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. The sire thing is broken. I'm not the same jerk I was before. I promise, I'm nice now. You can trust me."

Elena nodded and put her shaking hand into his. He careful and gently guided Elena through the school until they reached the front. They got outside just as Stefan was walking in. Elena threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on?" he asked holding her close and rubbing her back. "What happen?"

"Hunter was messing with her; I think it shook her up a little bit. She asked me to take her to you." Tyler said.

"Thanks, I've got it from here."

Tyler nodded and turned to walk away.

"Tyler?" Elena said looking up from his shoulder.

He turned back.

"Thank you, you're a good friend."

Tyler smiled. "Anytime, I told you. You can trust me. I'm not the same hybrid jerk who is sired to Klaus. I'm your friend. I'm the guy who will always and forever protect you and be your friends."

Elena smiled back. Stefan knew that was a smile of trust. She turned back around cuddled into him.

"Please can you take me home? I don't want to be here anymore."

Yeah she trusted Tyler but she was still shaken from her attack and all she needed was to be in a place where she felt safe. If the safe house was where she felt the safest then, that's where he would take her.

"Of course, come on, let's get out of here."

As bad as the day had been, one good thing did come out of it…Elena could now trust Tyler. She was really starting to heal from what Klaus did to her and Stefan was so proud.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the safe house and went inside. Stefan took Elena into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.<p>

"You're safe now, Angel. I promise. Nobody can hurt you."

"I know, thank you for taking me here."

"Baby, this is your home now. I will always take you here when you need to feel safe. Do you want to talk about what happen?"

"I thought I was back with Klaus. His grip was so tight I couldn't get away from it. I was pinned against the wall and I couldn't get away. He was screaming at me on top of his lungs, he was angry, his veins popping out from under his eyes, his eyes bright red, his fangs in full view, them sinking into my neck and then pain as the blood slipped from my veins…you were talking about school weren't you? I'm sorry."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, you need to talk about Klaus, it's the only way you will get through it."

"I…I told you. He…he compelled me."

"Elena, please be honest with me. I only want to help you." Stefan sighed.

Elena sighed and looked down at her hands. She spoke softly, so softly, Stefan almost didn't even hear her. "It wasn't about what he did to me as what I saw. Klaus went to each wolf clan and told everyone they had a choice, be turned into a vampire or be killed. Very few choose to be killed but the few that did, Klaus didn't waste a second before ripping their hearts out. There was this one woman, and this one man at the very first clan we went to. I was still crying because I thought you were dead. They knew I was human and so they actually cared enough to ask if I was ok and if they had hurt me. This one woman, she was old enough to be my mother, she looked a little like my mother too. They had the same eye color. She was going to come over to comfort me, she hadn't even decided to make the change or not but because she tried to help me…"

"Klaus killed her?"

Elena shook her head. "He fed her his blood than he killed her. I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad, when she woke up she'd still be on my side but it didn't happen, after the change was made Klaus compelled her to be on his side and never comfort me and be nice to me again."

"What about this man?"

"He didn't want to make the change. He refused because he didn't want to hurt me. He was so nice, he just flat out refused to be turned because he didn't want to cause me any harm."

Stefan sighed. "Klaus killed him."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Stefan knew Klaus well enough to know how he would react to something like that.

"Klaus snapped his neck and his dead body dropped right in front of me. He didn't even know me. I didn't even know him but he had tried to help me. Now he's dead." She choked out. "Same with that girl."

Stefan sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know it's upsetting to see. I saw worse when I was on the run with Klaus, because this time all the wolves he tried to turn died."

Elena nodded. "I saw one of them; they did look very scary, with the blood eyes and….everything."

Stefan nodded with her. "Did you see any of that?"

"No, not with my blood."

"So they fed off you?"

"Not at first, Klaus let them use blood bags that he had, had the nurse create."

"That's why you freaked out at the hospital?"

Elena nodded. "I thought Klaus had taken me back to the hospital to get more of my blood."

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry; I thought I'd be helping."

Elena shook her head. "Once I saw you and heard your voice I knew I was safe."

"You still struggled."

"Stefan, something you should learn about me, I hate needles."

Stefan chuckled. "Your best friends and boyfriend are vampires, your other best friend is a witch, you can stake me in the gut without a second thought and yet a little tiny needle scares you?" he teased.

She nodded. "I have ever since my parents died. I used to wake up screaming for them, the first few days I was in the hospital, just screaming on top of my lungs and I wouldn't calm down until I saw them. So they'd always sedate me and I guess I just started to hate them."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's ok, what you said was funny, and it's true."

"Wait a second, now I see what you're doing."

"What?"

"Elena, did you really think you'd be able to change the subject that fast and I wouldn't notice?"

She whined. "I was hoping…"

Stefan laughed. "You can't trick a vampire."

She sighed. "It wasn't about tricking you, I just….I don't like talking about it."

"I know, I hate talking about when I was the ripper but Lexi makes me talk about it, and remember it. She says it will help me in the long run, that's all I'm trying to do for you."

Elena nodded She buried her face in his chest and clung to him tighter. "Every day it was the same thing. I'd wake up, Klaus and Rebecca, plus however many hybrids we had, would feed off me. Klaus would force me to drink his blood to keep me alive. We'd travel to the next clan and then Klaus would change or kill them all. After he ran out of bags he had to use me, so I was fed off of…again. Klaus fed me his blood again to heal me. At night, I'd have nightmares of the sacrifice and Jenna's death, and then I'd see it again only it's you who died instead of Jenna. When I'd wake up crying Klaus would be laughing at me. That's how it was…for five months. I don't remember where and when he compelled me to not trust the others but I know he did, you told me so, if more happen it was under compulsion because I don't remember anything else."

Stefan nodded. He squeezed her to his chest and kissed her head. "It's ok, you're safe now. Klaus can't and won't hurt you ever again. I'm proud of you. I know right now it hurts but I promise later….you'll feel so much better."

Elena just nodded and kept her face buried in his chest, inhaling his scent as a reminder that he was there was comforting her, as he rubbed her back and gently rocked her. She had told him the truth, she had done something good, so why did she feel so awful? Why was she still scared that Klaus would kill her?

She clung tighter to Stefan at that thought and whimpered. "Stefan, please…." She begged. "…please don't let Klaus get me again. Please don't let him hurt me."

"Baby, shhh, Klaus is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Michael killed him."

Elena wasn't soothed by that. Stefan removed her face from his chest.

"Baby, look at me, why are you so scared of Klaus, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I have to fear Klaus, even after he is dead I will always fear him." She answered in a monotone voice

"Oh no…." Stefan sighed. "…You're under compulsion."

"I am?" she whimpered.

Stefan nodded. "That's why you can't get the peace you need to heal."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. I'll call Lexi see if she has any ideas."

"No, please don't leave me." She whimpered, clinging to him even tighter.

"Shhh, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

He reached into his pocket and called Lexi. Once he was finished he hung up.

"Lexi is on her way here, she said she had a few ideas she thinks will help." Stefan told her.

"What if they don't?"

"I'm not going to rest, Elena, until you find that peace. I don't care what I have to do."

Elena nodded. "I'm scared, Stefan." She whimpered.

"I right here, you're safe. I promise. Don't be scared."

Stefan hugged her tight and rubbed her back rocking her back and forth. Elena snuggled into his arms and just relaxed into his hold.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Lexi was there. Stefan explained the situation to her and she sighed.<p>

"Ok, we have two choices, one she can try to break it on her own like she did with her friends."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"We take her to see Klaus's dead body? If she sees that maybe it was register to her that he's dead and she's safe."

Stefan shook his head. "The compulsion is to fear him even after he has died. She knows he is dead, she believes it, but because of the compulsion she's still living her life in fear every day that he'll come back and hurt her."

Lexi sighed and nodded. "There is only one other way and honestly, Stefan you won't like it."

They shared and look and Stefan sighed. "Is it really the only way?"

Lexi nodded. "I can do it if you want, but if you do it right she will remember it."

Stefan sighed. He looked down at Elena's who face was still buried in his chest.

"I always promised myself I'd never do that to her."

"It could be the only way to break the compulsion, Stefan; you'd be giving her the peace she needs."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, can you look at me for minute?"

She looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and smiled softly. "I need your permission before I do anything. So tell me, are you ok with it?"

"With what?"

"Lexi believes I can reverse the compulsion with compulsion."

"How?"

"Well. Let's say I compel you to go downstairs and make me a smoothie, Stefan can come in a compel you not to go downstairs and not to make me a smoothie. He just reversed the compulsion with compulsion." Lexi explained.

"But I'll only do it if you allow it. I would never control you without your permission." Stefan told her.

Elena sighed and nodded. "I trust you, Stefan, more than anyone else in this whole world. I trust you with me life, I love you Stefan and so far our love has been strong enough to conquer all. I believe it can conquer this too. Do it, I trust you."

"Ok, look me in the eyes and just relax, take some deep breaths, don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Lexi chuckled. "Stefan, you're more nervous than she is."

Elena giggled. "It's ok, I trust you, Stefan. Just please, break this compulsion."

Stefan took a deep breath and let it out. He locked eyes with Elena and compelled her.

"Elena, any compulsion you've been under the past five months has been broken, you will no longer fear Klaus, and you know he is dead and that he cannot hurt you anymore. You will be able to find peace and move on from what he did to you. When I break the compulsion you will remember be telling you this and me compelling you, but any other compulsion you were under is broken, you're free."

Stefan broke the compulsion and watched as Elena blinked and few times. She looked around.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know, how do you feel about Klaus?" Lexi asked.

"He's dead, he cannot hurt me anymore….yay!" Elena screamed. "It worked!"

Stefan and Lexi laughed. Elena was finally free of the compulsion and that meant finally free of Klaus….forever.

A couple days later Elena felt good enough to return home. When she walked in she was instantly greeted by hugs of her family, maybe not blood family, but Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy, even Matt, were all her friends and all her family. They all loved her enough and in the end that was why they had been able to overpower and defeat Klaus, because he'd never be able to understand the power of love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think? I know lame cheesy ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway please tell me what you thought. Here is a summary for the next story The Power of Tears-All it took was one look at Elena's tear stained face for his insides to explode with emotion. The only words she'd speak were "Jeremy's dead." My version of the upcoming mid-season premiere. I should have it out tomorrow before the show airs. Let me know if you're interested. **


End file.
